


Tales of an Oxton

by TidalLion



Series: Overwatch Revival [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anti-Armed Forces Parents, Canon Gay Relationship, Car Accidents, Ethan and Lena backstory, F/F, Gen, Irish Emily (overwatch), King's Row (Overwatch), Ok this is now it's own series, Omnic Racism, Omnic Rights, Post-Omnic Crisis, Slipstream Incident, Upped the rating for language, adoption of nephew, anti-gay parents, don't look kiddies, if anything it's like PG 13...?, oh and a sex scene... or two, rating it as such just to be on the safe side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TidalLion/pseuds/TidalLion
Summary: After a bit of spring cleaning, Emily come across an old forgotten box in the closet and takes a peak. what she finds finally brings some of Lena's past to light, including an inside look at her family.thanks to ao3feed-overwatch on tumblr for featuring this work! ^^ I was not expecting that.





	1. Recolection

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of unsure if I should make this it's own series or if i should keep this as a drabble. Let me know what you think in the comments below. Until i know, I'll leave it as a work with additional chapters.

“Who’s this?”

Lena looked up from her book “Hmm?”

Emily help up an old photo. “In this photo.”

Lena looked at it for a moment. “Oh that’s my granddad when he joined the RAF in 2003.”

Emily’s Jaw dropped. “Cor, he must be ancient!”

Lena giggled. “He’s just over 90 and still kicking.”

Emily shook her head. “So your Grandad survived the Omnic Crisis?”

“Omnic crisis, Iraq War and the Somali Civil War.” Lena offered. “He was quite he looker back then. Did you get that from the album?”

Emily nodded to one of the boxes she had found buried in their closet. She had been in a spot of cleaning and going through their old belongings and had come across the old box, left seemingly forgotten since Lena had moved in with her. She had only meant to take a peek to see what was in the box but had grown distracted by the photo that had poked out of the album. Lena reached over and pulled out the heavy album opening it and flicking through to replace the picture. “Well I suppose I never did tell you all about my family… Guess now’s as good a time as any.”

Together they spent a few moments pointing out photos and pointing things out. Eventually they came across a page that Made Emily’s heart swell. “You see this is my family. That’s my dad Charlie there, and my mom Marry. They were never fans of the Armed Forces. There’s my oldest sister Tanya, the middle one there’s Cynthia or Cinny as I used to call her. And then there’s me. Mum and dad didn’t want to know what I’d be until I was born. They were trying for a boy and thought I was until I popped out. ”

“Your hair looks so funny there.” Emily pointed out, leaning into Lena.

“Yeah well my hair’s always been messy and stuck up all over the place. Mum and dad used to use a lot of pomade to make my hair lie flat… it didn’t always work.”

“But your sisters doesn’t look like it stuck up.”

“Funny story.” Lena chuckled refusing to elaborate for the time being.

There were a few pictures of a young Lena around planes, often with another man wearing a ballcap. In all of those pictures Lina’s unruly hair stood up much like it currently did -though Emily noted, it looked much longer. Emily didn’t pay much attention to it until she saw a much older Lena standing in front of a plane holding up a card, her trademark goggles pushed up onto her head. She recognized the building behind her as the Oxton School of Aviation and Aeronautics. After the disbandment of Overwatch Lena had taken up an instructor’s position at the school to fill the void. The school boasted the best pilots in the country and brought in a fairly decent amount of money.

“What’s this one?”

“Ah, that’s the day I got my flight license. That was after my parents put me out. My uncle Tony took that picture for me. We had a small party at the pub nearby that night.”

Emily looked at the next picture seeing an elderly Gentleman with short grey-white hair and beautiful Carmel eyes. To his right sat Lena holding some kind of soft drink. On either side sat two men in bomber jackets. One she recognized as Tony Oxton, who wore a pair of aviator glasses and was pointing at the camera using finger guns while the other looked like a male version of Lena, complete with a well-groomed goatee. One thing Emily noticed was that all three men had a similar hairstyle.

“You all have the same… general hairstyle? I mean it seems to stick up in a similar fashion.”

“About that” Lena laughed sheepishly. “There’s this running gag in the family that anyone with that hairstyle becomes a pilot.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah! Now Grandad was 80 at the time, so his is a bit short but it still sticks up a bit see? My uncles just gave up trying to tame it after they left service. After I left home I just let it do it’s own thing… Till I joined… “she pointed to another picture.

The picture was of a young Lena Oxton sitting in the barracks of what looked like boot camp. Emily let out a giggle before beginning to laugh. “I’m sorry but that hair cut looks ridiculous on you sweet!”

Lena joined her. “Well I wasn’t allowed to have my hair cut to the lad’s regulation style, so we had to go short enough to avoid this.” She pointed to her current hairstyle. “and I wasn’t allowed to use pomade this time so me and the girls did what we could.” 

“And you kept it!?” 

“Up until I joined Slipstream. Mind you, I was dating Paige at the time and she absolutely, fuckin loved it. Me not so much. So when I joined, I let it grow out and kept putting off getting it cut. They were still building the plane at that point so I wasn’t technically in the Air Force at that point. I remember it annoyed Paige.”  
Emily snorted, looking over the photos of Lena at the Overwatch base. It was odd to see what it was like before they met. It was a side of her that she had never seen, one Lena didn’t talk about much. She felt a swell of pride one again as she saw Lena’s Grandfather and uncles posing around her, the group standing in front of the completed Slipstream, followed by Lena posing on or in the Slipstream itself. 

“Is it hard to look at these photos?” Emily said motioning to the Slipstream. 

“Kinda. I mean they don’t trigger any response associated with the accident. These were taken the day before the test yeah but…” Lena sighed as Emily turned the page, seeing a picture of Lena posed with Paige in front of the Slipstream. Emily’s heart skipped a beat. 

“Wait… you…. You never told me.” Lena refused to look at Emily as the realization sunk in. “She was your fiancée?” 

“I didn’t matter after the accident. I mean yeah I proposed, but after I returned, she had already hooked up with someone else. She gave me the ring back and told me that she had found someone else. Not sure her date knew what was going on.”

“That’s not the ring you proposed to me with, is it?” Emily blurted out, regretting it a moment later. 

“No.” Lena looked hurt, but thankfully, it wasn’t because of Emily’s comment. “Paige’s ring well.. I spent the night out on the town just wandering around. I eventually chucked it over BlackFriars Bridge before heading back home. Next day I started going to the pub and burying myself in my Overwatch training.”  
Emily didn’t press further. She knew that Lena had spent most of her life living on King’s Row before returning after the Slipstream incident. Still, that was a rather long way from home. Her fingers lingered over the photo of the four Generations of Pilots sitting around a bedridden Tony Oxton. Tony looked tired and pale. He rested against the pillows holding Lena’s hand. Emily knew that the man had passed sometime after Lena had returned. Lena never went into much detail as to how Tony died. 

“Your uncle Tony… can I ask how he died?” 

Lena’s face darkened. Emily was just about to change the topic when Lena spoke. “Cancer. He was in the late stages when he was diagnosed. He knew about it back before my incident. He held out, fighting multiple types of cancer until I returned. He had faith in me, saying that an Oxton always returns from their adventures. That’s the last picture I have of the four of us as a family. Now it’s just me, my uncle Oliver and Grandad William.”

Emily distantly remembered meeting the heartbroken woman in the bar some days later, drinking a pint of bitter. She had left her co-workers and had begun to chat the woman up. What she had thought was a one night stand had led to the change of a life time, and it was one that she had welcomed.

“Who’s that?” Emily pointed to a young boy with short auburn hair, freckles and brilliant green eyes. 

“Oh that’s Cynthia’s son Ethan. She sent out pictures to the family two years ago. Cute kid.”

“Ever meet him?”

“A few times. Cinny and I weren’t exactly on good terms for a while, but we’re we started getting on better within the last three years. Ethan calls me the cool aunt. If memory serves me right, he should be 11.”

Emily smirked and gave her a sidelong look. “His hair’s sticking up a lot like yours….” 

Lena giggled. “When we met he was extremely shy till I offered to take him up in a small jet. Loved it!” 

“Would you teach him at the school?” 

“If I could. His father’s bit of a right prick.” Lena said, picking up an old camera out of the box. “You know, we could make our own memories. To fill this album I mean.” 

Emily grinned, leaning in closer as Lena set up the Camera. “I’d love it, though I must ask. Why the old camera? Why not holo pics?” 

Lena shrugged. “It’s a quirk. Old pictures seem more special this way.” 

Emily giggled as the Camera’s flash went off. “My romantic, sentimental pilot.” 

Then had just leaned in to When Lena’s phone went off. With a groan Lena got up to answer the call. Pausing halfway through her greeting as she listened, her face paling as she nodded. “Right, I’ll be right there then. Can anyone watch him until we get there? Great. I’ll be there soon.” 

“What’s going on luv?” Emily asked, watching the pilot grab her jacket and accelerator. “Did something happen?”

“That was Royal Brompton Hospital. There was an accident with Cinny and her husband. Ethan was in the car with them. They won’t tell me what’s going on but they need me there now.” 

Without asking further, Emily rushed after her. Lena didn’t have much family as it was, and while she hoped it was nothing serious, she wanted to be there just in case she lost someone else. If there was an accident then it was probably bad, especially if Lena had asked if someone was able to stay with Ethan until she had arrived. She felt terrified, likely the boy would be traumatized, confused and perhaps even reluctant to go anywhere without his parents. She hoped for the best, rushing out the door with Lena. 

She didn’t think that either of them were ready for this. 


	2. Unexpected meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan is stuck reflecting on past events as he awaits news about his mother. in the process, He learns a bit of family history including things he never knew nor thought were possible in his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crapola! I honestly wasn’t expecting many kudos on any of my works, especially on this one! I’m still unsure if you guys want more from this little series, so I’ll leave another chapter here and see how it goes. As well, I have drawn Ethan in the past but as I’m not quite pleased with it, I’ll be a bit more descriptive and I’ll eventually find a way to link /post a picture of him later.

He hated hospitals.

Every time he was in a hospital it was because of something bad. The first time it was because his mother’s appendix ruptured, the second time was because his father had taken a seizure, The third fourth and even fifth times had been because of his mother’s heart. Now it was because of the accident. Everyone had asked him if he was ok, amazed that he had only minor injuries. Some were citing it as a miracle. He didn’t believe in that kind of thing. To him it was just luck.

He had been taken to the Hospital with his mother. His father had been left at the scene, but he already knew that his father was no longer alive. He hated to think back at what he saw. It reminded him of the scary movie that he and a few of his friends had watched one day when no one was around. He shuddered reaching up to scratch at his ear.

He whined at the gauze covering the tiny wounds. He hadn’t felt the pain when he had woken up, instead freeing himself and crawling to his mother’s side. It wasn’t until the EMTs had sat him down and started to care for him that he felt pain in his ear. His understanding was that some of the poles used for scaffolding had come through the windshield and had clipped his ear, creating two small notches in his ear. His face was scratched and bruised but not too badly.

The trouble was, that now he was stuck in the hospital. Luckily sometime after he had arrived, his Great Grandfather William and Uncle Oliver had shown up. Oliver had taken off for a while in search of food and drink while the old vet tried to console the young boy.

Ethan was barely paying attention until he heard voices from down the hall. He could hear Oliver speaking to an Irish woman in quiet tones before he heard a familiar voice, a woman with a cockney accent much like his own. Jumping up suddenly he looked down the hall to confirm. The first thing he saw was the glowing blue device strapped to the woman’s chest, the second thing he noticed was the windswept hairstyle of the shorter woman. Feeling a surge of emotions overwhelm him, he ran to her.

“Auntie Lena!”

The pilot knelt quickly spreading her arms as the boy launched himself at her. The boy whined a bit about his chest colliding with her chronoal accelerator, but otherwise clung to her. It was true that he barely knew his aunt due to the family politics, but he enjoyed her company all the same. His Grandparents were odd, always criticizing things and trying to force opinions. His aunt Tanya was weird as well. Something always felt off about her, like she was trying too hard to get him to like her. Just like his Grandparents, she also tried to force opinions on him.

Both his grandparents and his Aunt seemed to scoff at his dream of becoming a pilot, and had outright berated him on multiple occasions, especially when he considered joining the Air Force. His father –while critical- has gently suggested other jobs, calling the life of a serviceman lowly, dirty and for “lesser people.” His mother had grown a bit annoyed with her husband’s attitude and had been wary about her son’s dream.

He had never met the rest of his family until after his mother’s health scare with her appendix.

_____________

 

_He remembered her taking him for a drive one day, telling him that she was taking him to meet someone, and that he’d like where they were going. When he pushed further, she announced that she was taking him to a school that he’d most likely join one day. He had been fussy and ornery until they arrived at the building which he had only heard of, the school he had once considered going to. Looking at the sign as they pulled into the parking lot, he felt a twinge of excitement._

_“Oxton School of Aviation and Aeronautics? Mum, why have we come here?”_

_“Well, why do you think it’s called the Oxton School?”_

_“Because loads of places are named after people.” Ethan’s head tilted to one side._

_“No sweet, it’s called the Oxton School because our family, your great uncles run the school. This is where lots of people come to train to become pilots.”_

_True to her word, Cynthia had taken her son inside. Photos lined the walls, graduations, newspaper clipings of the RAF, even pictures of the founders. Looking the photos over as his mother spoke to the receptionist, several Photos stood out to him. One was of a woman in front of a plane, orange white and black goggles on her head and holding a card up, right next to it was another photo of the woman and who he supposed to be his great uncles and Grandfather. Another was of the woman –again- this time in her dress blues, followed by a Photo he recognized anywhere._

_The same woman was posed on the Slipstream._

_Ethan knew of Overwatch. Everyone did. Schools taught kids a bit about Overwatch, but it would be for another few years before classes would really go into the history of Overwatch and why it had been so important. But just the thought that Overwatch’s pilot “Tracer” had been a member of the school, or at least known his family made him feel something, something he couldn’t describe._

_“Ethan, come along now.”_

_Tearing his eyes from the photos, he obediently followed her mother following her out to the Tarmac. He saw everyone from soldiers, to students, to commercial airline pilots, to average citizens who became pilots for personal reasons. It was amazing. However his mother had a purpose and headed straight to one of the hangers. Inside was an impressive set of jets, both personal and decommissioned military jets used for testing or teaching proper maintenance. Off to one side he saw a stripped plane with propellers where three people crowded around. An elderly man was arguing about something with another man while a woman with a glowing blue device strapped to her chest, was laughing. It was the same woman from the photos._

_“Mum… isn’t that… Tracer? THE Tracer, from Overwatch?”_

_“Ethan dear.... It’s time you’ve learned something, something our family hates to admit, and I’ve kept secret from you for many years.”_

_As the approached, the three looked up nodding in greeting. Before they could go any further Tracer started to approach. “Cinny? Is that you? Man alive this is a surprise!”_

_“You’re not being fagged are you?_

_“Noo. Just here to have a butcher’s at this old Spitfire.”_

_“You know Tracer mum? How come you never told me? She’s my favorite hero!”_

_“Of course I knew Tracer honey.” Cynthia walked forward to hug the former agent. “It’s been donkey’s years hasn’t It Lena?”_

_“Blimey I heard you went to hospital, but I never thought the scare would cause you to think of lil’ old me. And this must be Ethan yeah?”_

_Ethan darted behind his mother’s leg rather shy. There was no way his mother could know Tracer. There was no bloody way._

_“Ethan it’s alright. Go on and say hi. The truth is well… I never told you this but-“_

_“Hiya Ethan! Name’s Lena Oxton. I’m your aunt. Sorry I wasn’t ‘round when you were born. Hell, didn’t know till after my accident with the Slipstream.”_

_Time seemed to freeze as he took in the pilot kneeling before him. The kids at school weren’t going to believe this. His aunt was Lena freaking Oxton. His aunt was Tracer. The Tracer, the one who was serving with Overwatch during the Omnic Uprising in King’s Row. The one who was known as an insanely superb pilot, one of the biggest notorieties from the school he later learned._

_She was his hero._

_“Poor lad looks like he’s caught in the headlights.” The elderly man had laughed.  “Really now, Cynthia, you should have warned him.”_

_“He wouldn’t have believed me.”_

_Lena chewed her lip as the boy stared at her from behind his mother’s leg. His aunt raised her eyebrows and chuckled. “Say kit, would you fancy a flight with me? I mean you look like the piloting type.”_

_Ethan’s mouth moved before he could stop it. “How did you know? Did mum tell you?”_

_“Nah, there’s a gag about us Oxtons. If your hair seems to be oddly windswept or sticks up loads, then guaranteed you’re going to be a pilot.”_

_“Robert keeps his hair short because of that reason.” Cynthia explained. “He hates when it starts sticking up. Likes Ethan to be as plain as possible, but he pays little mind to what language Ethan picks up.”_

_“Are you lot going to sit around chin waggin or is Lena going to take the lad up for a flight?”_

_“Right! So what’cha think luv? Want to get a taste of the Oxton brand of adventure?”_

_Ethan had never agreed so quickly._

________________________

Almost as soon as she had arrived, Lena had been whisked away to make some important decisions, leaving him with the gorgeous Irish bird, Oliver and William. The bird’s name was Emily, he learned and she was beautiful. He didn’t understand why she was with Lena until she turned to him. “So you’re Ethan. To be frank I only just heard about you today.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Your Aunt and I were looking at a photo album.” She noted that like in the Photo, the boy’s hair was a short auburn, but there were signs of the familiar windswept cowlicks sticking up much like his aunt’s. Looking carefully, one could see his cheeks and the bridge of his nose dusted with tiny faded freckles. His eyes seemed more vibrant in person. He was paler than Lena however, leading her to believe that either the boy didn’t get much sun, or his father was more likely a redhead like herself.

“.. I don’t want to seem daft, but are you a really good friend of hers or something?”

“Actually Luv, I’m her fiancé. It’s part of the reason why her parents threw her out.”

Now it made sense as to why he had rarely ever heard of Lena. Between her interest in “a fairer sex”, views on omnics and her career choice, he understood why her existence had been ignored or rather hidden from him. “Sounds like my family can be a right bunch of chavs at times.”

“Hence why Mary, Charlie and Tanya are having sweet fanny Adams to do with this.” William grumbled gripping his cane.”

“Can we even do that da?”

“If I have any say in it.”

“I’m willing to bet that they’ll throw a spanner in the works.” Ethan blurted out. “If what I’m hearing about this family is right.”

“Have to agree with him.” Oliver sighed. “You didn’t see them when I told them that Lena was engaged.”

“Before or after the Slipstream?”

“Both, though they were pure poison when I told them about Emily.”

“Explains why I kept getting threatening letters…” Emily crossed her arms. “Still think Lena was the one behind their abrupt stop.”

“She was.” Both men admitted.

“Christ on a cracker. Oh! Pardon my French.”

“I’ve heard worse.” Ethan admitted as Lena reemerged. “Trust me.”

“Right, so we’ll be here a while. Cinny’s still in surgery but she should be out soon. Cor.. it’s not looking so good.”

“Auntie, what will happen to me if mum doesn’t make it?” 

“Well… the courts will see if one of us will take you in and raise you. I for one would be more than willing to look after you. I’m sure your aunt would too.”

“Too rights! Nothing would make you give you up kit!” Lena agreed turning to the snickering Oliver. “What?”

“Well now we know who wears the pants in the relationship.”

“Oi!”

“I have no objections.” William cleared his throat. “I’m far too old to raise Ethan, and personally I can’t see anyone better to take the role.”

“I agree.” Oliver nodded. “With my age, I’m not sure if I could care for him long term. Tanya has too much on her plate as it is and your grandparents…. I don’t think they can. Besides, I think you were made to be the godmother Lena.”

“Well then that settles it. If anything happens, you’ll be stayin’ with us.”

“I can?”

“Sure thing kit.”

 

 

Lena had known somehow that Cynthia wouldn’t make it. Her injuries were too much. They had suspected a Coma before she had been brought in for surgery. Too much brain trauma. In addition she had broken several ribs. Her heart condition had only worsened things, eventually giving out due to the trauma. They had all been sleeping on the waiting room chairs when a nurse roused them from their sleep. It had felt surreal to walking into the room to find her laying on the bed, looking as if she was peacefully dreaming. He felt numb. Looking up he saw Lena struggling not to cry while the older Oxton’s were silently letting their tears fall. Emily hugged the pilot and started muttering quietly to her.

They were given Cynthia’s belonging, including the key to her apartment. Luckily for Ethan, Emily and Lena had taken the tube to the hospital, however the whole ride back to their flat was quiet. Lena had decided to take Ethan to his home the following day while final arrangements were made. The guest bedroom was given to the boy, allowing him a while to calm down. Lena sighed.

“Penny for your thoughts luv.” Emily muttered softly hugging her around the shoulders.

“Why is my family always surrounded by tragedy?” Lena mumbled glancing to her accelerator. “This is bullshit.”

“Did they say what happened?”

“Driver was under the influence. Lucky for us he was driving the company truck. The plod already caught up with him. Right now he’s charged with driving under the influence, possession of a controlled substance and three counts of vehicular manslaughter. They’re still trying to figure out if he had his cargo properly tied down or not. By the Queen’s tits, this is infuriating.”

“I know sweet.” Emily hugged her close. “I’ll be right back, I’m going to pop the kettle on. The usual?”

Lena nodded, staring at her phone on the coffee table.

Emily left before Lena let out a sigh. This was going to be a mess, a real mess. She’s have to sort out Cynthia’s estate, sort out what was going to happen to Ethan, deal with her parents and the final arrangements, the house…. What a nightmare.

“Auntie?”

Lena looked up as the boy sat himself down next to Lena. She put her arm around him as they stared at the coffee table in silence. Finally Ethan spoke. “I thought you’d vanish if you didn’t wear it.”

“As long as I’m within say 5- 10 feet of it, or if there’s a massive field, I won’t vanish.”

“That’s good. I was worried.”

 

Lena smiled and kissed his forehead. “Relax mate. I’m not going to go vanishing anytime soon.”

“That’s good, cause I wouldn’t know what to do without my spunky pilot. Trust me Ethan darling, she can be as mad as a box of frogs some times.” Emily leaned against the doorframe. “I’m making Lemon tea, did you want some?’

“Alright. Um.. could a have a dash of honey in it?”

“Sure… Luv are you alright?”

Lena looked up. “Debating if I should call Winston and let him know.”

“Couldn’t hurt. I mean… he could provide support?”

Lena bit her lip. Reading between the lines, she knew Emily was suggesting that she take time off from both Overwatch and the flight school. Nodding, she picked up her phone and began typing the number in and setting her phone to speaker. “Good idea. Probably wouldn’t hurt.”

Ethan’s head tilted. Winston he had heard that name before. But where…. He supposed he could always look it up. He jumped as the call connected and a deep voice blurted out. “Tracer? Hello, I wasn’t expecting you to call so late. Is everything alright?”

“Not really big guy. I kind of need time to myself for a while. Cynthia died this evening in a car crash.”

“My condolences, I’ll contact Genji and see if him or McCree can take your place in any missions-”

“Ah- ah! Winston!”

Missions? Ethan’s head snapped up to look at his aunt. Last he knew, Overwatch had been disbanded. Was that a lie? Were they operating in secret? Lena looked terrified as she looked to Ethan, and Emily had frozen in the kitchen. The pregnant pause was enough to make the Gorilla clear his throat. “I’m on speakerphone again aren’t I?”

“Yeah…” Lena sighed. “I was going to introduce you to my nephew Ethan…”

“Me and my big mouth.” Winston sighed.

“Aren’t you breaking the Petras act Auntie?” Ethan looked up at her as he registered the trouble she would be in.

“Yes but…. You mustn’t tell anyone what we’re doing.”

“Then why are you active?” Ethan questioned. “It’s because there’s bad guys out there doing things and no one’s fighting them isn’t it?”

“I… I can’t say. I’m sorry lad.”

“I don’t care! We need heroes like you now. More than ever! Isn’t that what you always said? ‘The world could always use more heroes.’ Right?”

Lena sighed, the boy was too good for his own good. “I don’t know how to feel about a child encouraging me to break the law.”

“But you’ve got to! What about the person who killed Mondatta? What if they try to come back and hurt others?” Ethan noticed his aunt flinch at the mention.

“I wasn’t fast enough damn it. Besides, as hard as you try, you can’t always save them all.”

“In any case.” Winston started. “I’ll make sure you have as much time as you need to look after everything. Let me know how you’re making out, ok?”

“Right luv thanks.” Lena mumbled over the shrill whistle of the kettle. She heard the call disconnect and locked her phone. Damn it.

“I didn’t want you to know. Sorry Ethan.”

“But you’re the best hero on the team.  I know you can do it.”

Lena smiled, watching Emily as she entered with two mugs, placing them in front of the two Oxtons. “Enough of that. We still need to get some decent rest and you need to call Ethan’s school in the morning.”

“Why would I have to do that…?”

“Absence. They have to know why Ethan won’t be there for the week, as well as to update his information. I’ve already booked off the week from work as much as I hate to do it. “Emily pointed out heading back to the kitchen for her mug of tea. The Oxtons exchanged a glance and shrugged. Right, a schedule. That’s what they needed. Something to keep them grounded.

Or at the least, it game them something to focus on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason as to why Lena calls Ethan "kit" will be explained in the next chapter.
> 
> Remember guys if you like what you see, feel free to leave kudos and comments. Actually, If you guys want to leave some ideas for what you'd like to see let me know. I'm especially open to Lena and/or Ethan shenanigans.


	3. Bury the hatchet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it's easier to connect with someone you don't know, rather than family and people you trust. 
> 
> Truth is also a hard pill to swallow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So exams happened and i was kinda stuck on both this and Revival. sorry for the wait.

The next morning had gotten off to a rocky start.

Not only had there been confusion with the school, but there was a massive delay at the tubes, leaving the three to walk to Cynthia’s flat. Not that Ethan minded too much as he rode on his Aunt’s back, yipping and hollering as his aunt blinked a head showing off. Oliver and William were waiting at the apartment when they arrived. After a quick greeting, they headed inside the flat, cleaning up the area as best as they could. The few bags and suitcases they could were packed with nearly all of Ethan’s belongings when they heard pounding on the door. William had been the one to answer the door, and the moment the door opened, they wished they hadn’t.”

“Where is he!?”

Lena’s blood ran cold, head snapping up as she stood. Emily had seen that stance before, It was one that Lena fell into when she was getting ready to fight. Following her out into the hall she saw a woman with Chocolate hair and bright amber eyes pointing a finger into William’s face, shouting at him while a stocky man stood behind her, short black hair slicked back face peppered with at least a day’s worth of scruff. Blinking she recognized them as Charlie and Marry Oxton. Behind them a taller woman pushed past, her hair a deeper shade of brown, and her physique bulkier but looking much more like Lena. That must have been Tanya.

“You’d better surrender the boy to us William. You’re not fit to raise him.”

Willim’s grip on his cane tightened, his glare narrowing. “You’d do best try harder to intimidate me Mary. I’ve stared extremists and siege Omnics in the face and even then I barely flinched. I do agree though, I’m not fit to raise Ethan. However, I don’t have custody.”

“Then who does?”

“I do.” Lena stepped forward, arms crossed, her glare matching that of her Grandfather’s. “The reason you lot don’t have him is because I’m his godmother and next of kin.”

“Sod off.” Charlie took a step forward. “You’re not fit either. A teacher at a flight school, former Overwatch agent.. Take that away and what are you?”

“A retired airman who can still kick your ass.” Lena snapped out taking a step forward. “I’m also someone who will stand up and protect those who can’t protect themselves. I’m also not someone who will abandon, shun or throw a child out in the snow for liking birds over lads.”

“She’s also not someone to be trifled with.” Emily spoke, her hands on Ethan’s shoulders as he fumbled with a stuffed fox plush in his hands.

“And who’s she?”

“My fiancé.” Lena snarled. “Met her after the Slipstream and she’s been my girlfriend since.”

The two sides stared at one another before Tanya approached. “Grab your things Ethan, we’re going home.”

Ethan looked at his feet, and mumbled pulling the plush closer to his chest. “What was that?”

Ethan mumbled again, looking up at his other aunt, a fearful look in his eyes, wincing as she shouted once more for him to speak up. “I said my homes with Auntie Lena and Emily. I’m going with them, I don’t want to go with you.”

Tanya made a move to pass Lena, huffing as the younger blocked her path. “Move aside Lena.”

“Over my dead body.” The two sisters glared as their parents closed in. “Go on touch me and I’ll call the Bobbies. You’re not touching Ethan.”

“You’ll ruin the boy. How do we know that your lifestyle choice isn’t going to make him like cock?”

Lena’s neck twitched, a sign of the normally cheerful Brit losing her temper completely. “Being Gay isn’t a choice. I could care less if he’s gay, straight, bi, pan, into omnics or whatever. As long as he’s safe, healthy and happy that’s all that matters. He’s not going with you.”

“Move it.” Tanya said trying to pass by grabbing at Lena when she refused. Lena tried to push her off, only causing her to get pushed back in return.

“Oi!”

“You’re coming with me Ethan!”

“Like hell!”

The two crashed to the floor as they tussled, Ethan meanwhile darted behind William as the old vet tried to back the boy behind him in an attempt to shield him. Tanya yelled, trying to pull at Lena’s chronoal accelerator, failing as the younger kicked her in the chest as she scrambled to get back up.

“Get off her you psycho bitch!”

The right hook nailed Tanya in the face, the second blow catching her in the shoulder and knocking her off balance. Taking advantage of their height difference, Lena kicked Tanya’s feet out from under her and scrambled away as Emily wound up for another shot. “You gobshite, you touch her one more time and I’ll lay yeh out flat on the fuckin’ floor!”

“Emily stop it!”

Once again the two women collided, Emily using her Irish ferocity to her advantage as they squared off. The women clawed and batted at each other before a sharp whistle stopped everyone, Oliver standing in the doorway holding his phone. “You lot wait in the corridor. The plod are on their way and they’re going to settle this.”

“Is that so-”

“You have no right to the boy. If you want to contest it in court, get your barrister.” Oliver spat, watching the three step back out into the hall, muttering darkly under their breath. “Shit disturbers.”

Lena stood there trembling, whether from pain or fear was unknown. She shivered, sitting on the couch while Ethan pushed past his great grandfather to curl up in his aunt’s lap. He cuddled into her, trembling a bit himself. “Don’t worry. Dad was the same way Auntie.”

“’S not right though.” Lena huffed, pulling him close. “Sorry ya had ta see that.”

“I’m sorry too.” Emily whispered softly. “I get a bit fired up sometimes and I act before I think.”

“But at the same time you know how to fight.” William sat in the nearest chair. “You have the drive to protect others or at the least to defend yourself.”

Emily shrugged. “Didn’t help that I grew up in a house fulla lads.”

Lena chuckled looking down at the fox plush cradled in Ethan’s hands. “You still have that?”  

Ethan nodded. “Dad wanted to throw it away for the longest time, so I hid it. I was my favorite toy for the longest time.”

“Where did he get that?”

“I gave it to him after I found out he’d been born, along with a fox onesie. I didn’t know till years later that when he’d been born his hair was red like a fox but it quickly darkened to its color now. Still interested in foxes kit?”

“Mmmhmm. “Ethan nodded. “Second favorite animal. Gorilla is my favorite.”

“So Kit is a pet name.” Emily smiled. “It’s cute.”

From outside, they heard the approaching wail of a siren. Ethan stiffened curling into his aunt as she tried  to soothe him.

“Right shall we see what the filth say then?”

“Might as well, maybe then they’ll give us some damn peace and quiet.”

“Too rights.”

 

Lena groaned as she threw the phone down, looking over her notepad and scratching off a few things on the list. Looking out into the sitting room, she saw Ethan working on homework. He wasn’t required to, but with the upcoming final tests and summer holidays, he wanted to get the tests done as quickly as possible. The school was allowing him to finish up a few weeks early due to the week of grieving, moving and the court proceedings that were ongoing. In addition Lena was still trying to transfer him to a closer school so not only would he be safer, but closer to home. Ethan didn’t mind, as he was bullied a bit at his current school and administration rubbed her the wrong way.

The school he was being transferred to was the same that she had went to when she was a child, and she still knew that her old teachers still taught there, though some were nearing retirement age. The school environment would be nicer and the school cleaner and held teachers to standard.

“Hey Auntie?”

“Mmm?” her eyes met her nephews, noting the blue glow from her accelerator reflecting in his eyes.

“Um.. a while back you said somethin’ about an Oxton’s hair stickin up if they’re supposed to be a pilot right? Well my hair doesn’t stick up much cause dad kept it so short…. Um… can I…?” Ethan stammered on his question, nervous that his question would invoke a highly volatile response. 

“You want to grow it out a bit?”

“Y-yeah…”

“I don’t see why not, I mean it’s just hair mate. If you don’t like it you can always cut it or figure out your own style. ‘Sides, your new school doesn’t have the ridiculous hair policy... well it can’t touch your collar and we may have to figure something out so it doesn’t cover your ears that much… but outside of that I couldn’t care less if your hair was neon flippin green…. Just not rainbow cause that’d be obnoxious.”

Ethan giggled. “But it could be like green or red…. Or blue during the holies right?” 

“Why, do you want to dye it?’

“No, just asking.” Ethan smiled as Lena stepped forward to scoop him up into a hug.

“You don’t have to be scared about asking me or Emily anything luv. We’re not like the rest of my family. You can talk to use or ask us anything. Especially if something’s bothering you.”

“Nothing’s bothering me though.”

“Didn’t say anything was.” Lena pulled away to look at him. “But I do worry about you. You haven’t spoken about the accident since that night and honesty I’m getting worried.”

“I… I don’ really wan’ to talk about it. Especially when I see it in my dreams.”

Ah nightmares. “Well it doesn’t have to be right now, but eventually it would be nice to talk about it to help get it off your mind.”

“That’s the pot calling the kettle black.” Emily said as she stepped out of the bathroom, tossing a towel into the clothes basket. “But maybe now you will have someone to talk to with a relevant experience.”

“Huh?”

“I don’t like talking about the Slipstream.” Lena’s face turned stony. “And I have nightmares to this day. That’s why I have my watch and there’s a clock in nearly every room.”

“I keep telling you that you should make an appointment with your psychiatrist again for a checkup.”

“I keep telling you, there’s no point in going to him.”

“Why? Is he a twat?”

Emily let out a drawn out snort before she began to laugh. Lena’s jaw dropped a bit. “Ethan! Your language!”

“But you say it too.”

“Just ‘cause I say it, doesn’t make it right.” Lena sighed.

“Well mama taught me that I should never say something unless I mean it. I mean, would it be better to call him a tithead or a wanker?”

“Oh my god….” Lena held her face in her hands while Emily flopped down on the couch howling with laughter. “Where did you hear such language?”

“Dad mostly. Though mum had some interesting ones too.”

“That’s not surprising.” Lena’s muffled voice came from behind her hands. “Still, do you think you can mind your language?”

“Maybe.” Ethan shrugged.

“Anyway I need to head out to the shops to pick up a few things. I also need to clear my head.” Lena sighed getting up and going to get her jacket.

“I’ll go with. It would be nice to get out of the house for a bit.” Emily sighed grabbing he accelerator to save her fiancé the trip back across the room.

“Can I stay home? I mean I’m almost finished my homework and I think I’m ready to write the last two tests.”

The women exchanged a look. They didn’t like the idea of leaving him home alone, especially not so soon, however the boy was well behaved and he had pestered them into staying up late the night before so he could finish his math off. “Well…. I suppose. Just don’t do anything I wouldn’t let you do.”

Ethan nodded as he watched his aunt strop on the device. “I’ll be good.”

“We’ll try to be back within a half hour. Be careful if anyone comes round and call if you need anything.” Lena waves, heading out the door, locking the door behind herself and Emily as they left. Settling back down in front of the coffee table, he continued on his work. History was an easy subject for him unlike math, although math annoyed him not no end. Not because he couldn’t understand it, but because it wasn’t exactly something hands on or something that interested him.

He was almost done his essay when his Lena’s laptop began to chime.

He lifted his head, curious as to why the laptop would be chiming. He got up and sat on the couch in front of the laptop. He couldn’t understand half the documents on the screen, so he ignored them, looking at the call icon on the screen. He didn’t want to pry into his aunt’s business, but at the same time, it would be rude not to answer or take a message right? Especially if it was from Winston. Maybe he was calling about her kit?

“Easier to ask permission than forgiveness.” Ethan said to himself answering the call. The call screen resized itself as a videofeed opened, finding himself face to face with an armored gorilla wearing glasses who looked equally surprised. “Oh… hullo….”

 _“Um.. Hi there…. I suppose you must be Ethan then.”_ Ethan nodded a tad in shock. _“Sorry I know it’s a bit of a shock when people first meet me.”_

“Sorry I thought there was two Winstons. I was expecting a human.”

Winston chuckled. _“Harold Winston was my uh.. Mentor of sorts. He perished on the Lunar colony before I escaped.”_

“So you were the one who saved auntie AND locked Doomfist up. Now it makes a bit more sense.” Ethan said as the pieces began to fall into place.

_“Speaking of Lena, do you think I can speak with her?”_

“She’s out currently, may be back in a half hour or so, she said… is it important?”

_“Not really, I wanted to make sure she’s doing alright.”_

“I think she’s fine…. I mean she looked troubled and worried at times, but then she perks right up and tells us not to worry.”

_“But do you really believe that she’s fine?”_

Ethan shook his head. “No. I mean, I didn’t get to see her often but she made mum happier than she had been for a while and Auntie always seemed excited to see me and mum. Lately though she seems really upset… It’s because of my grandparents isn’t it?”

Winston signed. _“I don’t think I should be the one to discuss this with you, but Lena told me that when she was kicked out, it was because she refused to give up on her dreams and because it came out that she was gay. Your grandparents were extremely intolerant. Extremely.  She kept it quiet for a while from even us. We only found out a few weeks before the Slipstream experiment that she was seeing Paige.”_

“Paige you mean the one who cheated on her?”

_“Yes. For the first few months Paige avoided us. She had taken the news of Lena’s disappearance a little better than the rest of us. At the time we didn’t find it all that odd. But when Lena began flitting in and out of existence and we contacted her, she began to act oddly, like it wasn’t a big deal. It wasn’t until Lena returned and tried to meet up with Paige that we found out that she had in fact been cheating on Lena the whole time.”_

“So that whole time mum never spoke to aunt Lena?” Ethan asked.

 _“No, she only found out about your birth after her uncle told her when she returned to Kings Row to recover. I think between the news of your aunt’s accident, her rescue and her reaching out to her with a gift for you, may have caused her to begin to reevaluate her treatment of Lena.”_ Winston shifted on his tire. _“I think Lena misses what they missed, especially now that they were just beginning to reconcile.”_

“…” Ethan shrugged. Winston was right, he was lucky that he survived though he felt selfish. He’d get to spend time with his aunt, a person that he had barely known for the last two years but his mother who had just begun to apologize and reach out to her younger sister, seeking forgiveness for her past sins would never be able to see if Lena would have completely forgiven her.

_“What about you Ethan? How are you coping?”_

Ethan shifted on the couch looking at his hands.” …. Promise not to tell auntie?”

 _“I can’t promise that I won’t tell her eventually, but I can promise that I won’t tell her right now.”_ Winston said honesty.

“… I miss her. Mum  I mean. She was nicer than dad, but still. She wanted me to pursue my dreams. She told me that if anything happened to her that I’d stay with Auntie Lena… but I’m worried. Emily and Lena keep talking about CPS and losing me. I don’t want to be taken away from them, I don’t want to live with my Aunt Tanya , I don’t want to stay with my grandparents! I want to stay with Lena and Emily.”

_“There’s a lot involved with removing a child from a home, as well as sending a child to be with other family members. Knowing Lena, she’d fight tooth and nail to keep you. She loves you Ethan.”_

“… But mum should have been the one to live, not me. Mum and Auntie were just getting along again. They never got the chance to finish forgiving each other.” Ethan tried to hold back his tears. “I watched her pass out after I woke up. Why me, why did I have to survive and not her?”

Winston sighed. _“Let me share something with you Ethan. Many years ago, I asked myself the same thing. I too watched a parent figure perish before my eyes. Dr. Harold Winston wasn’t my father, but he was the closest thing I had. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had died and not him. I realized that he may have gotten stuck up there, he might not have gotten off the colony at all. Even if he had, there’s no guarantee that he would have been able to save your aunt. Many things would have ended differently, and maybe not for the better.”_

“Mmm….”

 _“But I learned a valuable lesson. Life isn’t fair, and it rarely will be. Despite that however you must make the best of it.”_ Winston paused. _“But look at it this way. If you had died instead of your mother in that car crash, it would have been a bigger blow to them. Your aunt would have been even more upset than she is now. You’re young and so full of life. You have a future ahead of you, so many things to do and explore. Your mother and aunt may not have finished settling their differences, but they were settled enough to where your mother wanted you to stay with Lena, in case anything ever happened to her. She knew that if she died, you’d be in good hands.”_

“Even though mom though being gay was wrong?”

_“I think that maybe some of her views were influenced by your grandparents, something that she re-evaluated at some point. She knew that you’d be happy, safe and well looked after, despite the fact that your aunt is gay. Besides, why should it matter who your aunt likes?”_

Ethan nodded. “Right. I mean, just cause auntie’s gay doesn’t mean I am, and if I am, who cares? I’m still me.”

_“Exactly! What should matter is what kind of person you are, your character, and your moral fiber.”_

Ethan scratched his neck. “Gramps… Well great-grandpa William says that what also matters is what kind of man I’ll be, and that being a man means that I don’t have to be like… Macho and strong all the time.”

_“He’s right. I’m not human but I know what he means. Actually, you should ask your aunt if you can speak to the old members of Overwatch sometime. I’m sure people like Rienhardt would be more than willing to give you a few tips though… he can be a bit loud and eccentric at times.”_

“I wish I could meet them someday, they all seem so cool!”

Winston laughed. _“I’m sure that someday you will meet the members of Overwatch.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who's read Revival knows that Ethan does meet some of the members of Overwatch. Sorry for the spoiler/ "Foreshadowing", but like i said in the first chapter, Tales of an Oxton was intended to be a oneshot with possible drabbles posted separately, but after seeing the support and popularity, I decided to keep this going as it's own series. Who Ethan meets and when however is still a surprise.


	4. Days go by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to Lena's earlier days, to the day she was thrown out and the day she was tapped as Tracer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter features Lena's homophobic family specifically her parents. the evens depicted in this chapter are fictional and are based on a nightmare i had in which my family found out that i was gay. just a heads up.
> 
> Also there is a scene in this that it missing but is mentioned in my work "Lines in the Snow". these two stories do intertwine so please read that if two scenes towards the end seem a little disconnected.

“LENA!”

Lena winced from her room as her and Cynthia looked up, exchanging a glance. Whenever her father yelled like that there was hell to pay. Slipping off her bed, Lena headed out to the den. “Yeah da?”

“Sit down! We need to have a talk.”

Lena sat down on the couch watching her father. Charlie worked security and was one of the main members of the team who watched the checkpoints at night for any Omnic activity. As one of the older members, he had a lot of influence on the force, often getting his underlings to report anything odd to him, including getting them to watch his family. Lena was somewhat sympathetic to Omnics which had earned her a few stern lectures and reprimands. Trembling, she watched her father pace in front of the couch.

“How are your grades?”

“Good, I’ve only got one B- the rest are all Bs or A- s.” Lena’s amber eyes watched him.

“Pick them up. You’re smart enough. I want All As or A+ s by the end of the semester or punishment will follow. Understood?”

“Yes da.” Lena’s thumbs twiddled, stopping when he father paused and glared at her.

“My boys have told me you’ve been giving out money again to others.”

“It’s my lunch money that I’ve earned from helping mum and Tanya at the restaurant.” Lena explained. “Besides, I gave it to Howard! He’s homeless and he’s using it for food. He’s absolutely freezing.”

“While I commend you on your charity there’s services for that. He can go to a shelter. Furthermore, Howard’s known to associate with the omnics. We don’t support those who attacked us. Have I made myself Clear?”

Lena shuddered. She knew that Howard helped the omnics. She did give the man money for food, but she also knew that what he didn’t use, he saved so that he could help out the omnics who needed help. The omnics in turn helped Howard, providing him with a place to stay, helping him come in from the cold especially during the winter. “Clear as mud.”

Charlie cleared at her, his eyes trained on his youngest daughter. “When’s your appointment?”

“For what?”

Charlie’s face began to turn red. “Hair appointment! Your hair’s all over hell’s creation again. It looks bloody terrible!”

Lena winced. “I.. I don’t have one. I’ve been trying to grow it out more since it’s sticking up. The pomade only makes it worse.”

“I want it done by Thursday, or I’ll fix it myself. Christ on a bike!”

Lena suppressed another shudder. She had seen what happened when her father took care of things. It never ended well. Cynthia once had once gotten gum stuck in her hair thanks to a few rambunctious boys in the class. After they were unable to get in to see a stylist that day, Charlie had lopped off a good seven inches of her hair and suggested that she keep it at shoulder length to prevent it from happening again. They had to see a stylist the next day after school to even it out and make it look good.

She feared to think what he’d do to her.

“Now… career path. Have you decided **YET**?”

“Still want to be a pilot-”

“How many times have we told you, you’re not going to be a pilot! The army is no place for a woman, and you certainly are not throwing everything away to become a pilot! We only need the army when there’s a threat like the omnics! There’s no glory and no growth in that sector.”

“But that’s what I want to be. It’s my dream to become a pilot.”

“I don’t care! You were supposed to have this figured out months ago!”

“Da please.” Lena pleaded. “Even if I don’t join the Air Force, I still want to be a pilot. Maybe I could fly commercial airlines? Besides, I’m only 14. I’m not going to take training for another 3 to 4 years.”

“GET OUT OF MY FACE! CYNTHIA! DEN, **NOW**!” Charlie roared, sending Lean scrambling for the porch. Home was not a good place to be right now, and frankly she needed time to cool off. Slipping on her trainers, she slipped out of the flat and into the street. The temperature was blistering cold, the wind blowing her hair into her face. She hated this kind of weather, but frankly, anywhere was better than here at the moment.

 

“Sod it all, he’s being such a fucking cunt!”

“And you say you don’t swear.” Lena looked at her classmate sighing as she sat on her bed.

“Sorry, I swear a lot when I’m pissed. It’s just like. “Lena threw her hands up in the air. “Why does he have to be so demanding? He’s always micromanaging what we’re doing and being a right PR. You’re lucky Jessica.”

Jessica shrugged. “Well mum’s always working to look after me and my brother’s running his shop so there’s that.”

Lena sighed and looked across the room. “Anything good on the telly?”

“Slow news day I think. Just had it on for a spot of noise really.” Jessica shrugged. “Why?”

Lena shrugged. “Need anything to distract me right now… I don’t want to go back home- oh hello gorgeous.”

Both girls scrambled to the tv, turning up the volume. _“- this woman as perfecting and making Nano-biology available in all modern hospitals across the globe. Overwatch is proud to welcome Dr. Angela Ziegler to their roster as their head of medical staff.”_

_“It’s always wonderful to have another new addition to the team.” A proud Egyptian woman smiled, her name tag reading Ana Amari. “She’s a talented individual and her bedside manner is top notch. We’ve needed a head of medical staff for a while now actually.”_

_“I have a degree in biotech, but I’m not a medical professional by any means.” A man of Asian descent laughed, his name tag only reading L. Liao. Lena’s eyebrows raised, his accent sounded of vaguely Chinese in origin, but there was something else to it, something she couldn’t quite place her finger on. “It would be interesting to see what our minds can come up with as to aid the evolution of medical science for future generations.”_

_“While Ms. Ziegler was unavailable for interview, she has issued this statement; ‘I look forward to working with the bright minds and wonderful individuals that make up Overwatch. I hope that with time, we may be able to make the world a better place for years to come. I’m thrilled and honored to become a member of such a team.”_

“He’s cute.”

“Who, Morrison?” Lena waved her hand at the screen.

“No no, the lad before Angela’s statement. He was rather dashing.”

“You can have him luv.” Lena rolled her eyes. “You know I’m not into lads. Besides, did you see Angela? She’s a rather beautiful creature. She looks like a goddess. Amari’s voice however is just so…. Mmmmmhmmm.” Lena giggled. “It hits just the right spots.”

“I’m telling you, you’re gay.” Jessica laughed. “Face it.”

“Man alive…”

“You’re trying to please your parents again.” Jessica sighed. “What about Andy, the lad your parents brought round a few weeks ago?”

“He’s obsessed with football. ‘Sides, he’s let slip how he’d love it if I were to wander into the lad’s shower room after PE.” Lena shuddered. “Honestly dicks are a bit weird.”

“How would you know have you ever seen one?”

“Do I really?” Lena’s exasperated shout send Jessia into a fit of laughter. “A knob is long ugly and… ugh… the bollcks are just… hanging there. No support. A man can adjust himself with little questions, while everyone stares at us when we adjust the girls.”

“Like you watch Samantha when she’s adjusting herself.” Lena began to turn red.

“What she just has a nice... they’re stunning. But it’s her rear that gets me. It’s rather nice… kind of like a peach.”

“Sweet jesus Lena.”

Lena hoped off the bed and threw her hands up. “Ok fine. I’m gay, I’m a lesbian. I’m absolutely RANDY at the thought of Samantha and other women! Shall I shout if from the rooftop?”

“The window’s right there.” Jessica laughed. “You don’t have the bollocks to do it anyway.”

“Oh yeah?” Lena walked to the window and threw it open, ignoring the blast of icy winter air, poking her head out she took a breath and screamed loudly. “I’m gay! I’m absolutely Randy for Samantha!”

Jessica laughed, watching her friend as she prepared to pull her head back in when a male voice from below replied with “Welcome to the family luv!”

“You absolute mad woman!” Jessica choked, laughing as Lena flashed to fingers at her. “I never expected you to come out like that.”

“Well you know us Oxtons. We’re nothing if not brave.”

Jessica sighed. “What would your parents say?”

“Honestly… I think they’d kill me, or throw me out.” Lena sighed. “Dad’s brother is gay and they treat him like the antichrist.”

“did you make that bugout bag like I suggested?” Jessica asked. “I mean he’s already on about you wanting to join the RAF and stuff right? Might not hurt.”

Lena nodded. “Yeah I did that months ago, but I still don’t know where to go.”

“Hmm…” both girls sighed and thought.

“Hey Jess, when does Fredrick open shop?”

“Dunno, but I suppose I could ask him.”

“Could you ask him now? I have a bit of a favor to ask him.”

_________________________________________________

That night when Lena returned she made sure the bug out bag was hidden in a good spot behind her bed. She often left her window open just enough so if she forgot her key or if she snuck out, she’s be able to slip back in. Cynthia didn’t complain as she also used the window to sneak out to see her boyfriend late at night. Lena had caught her one night and had shrugged, pretending to go back to her homework before helping her in and showing her how to avoid detection. As a matter of fact Lena had caught so much heat for her sister it was unfair but she swallowed it.

There was a night stand just in front of the window. So long as you remembered to love the lamp before climbing in or out, you were good. The nightstand was bulky enough to hide her knapsack which held some of her clothes and her most prized possessions. Cynthia didn’t notice or if she did, she said nothing. Marry was irritated, talking about the church group, Charlie was busy talking about the daily patrols and Tanya who was home from university was busy talking to Cynthia about her business studies.

Lena ate hurridly and snuck off to finish her homework. Christmas break was coming up soon and she wanted to finish everything up so she could relax. Setting her uniform out for the next day, she set her alarm for the next morning. Checking her phone, she looked down at her texts.

_L. Oxton (9:37 pm) : We still good for tomorrow Freddie?_

_Fredrick Barrington (9:37 pm) : Yup. Any idea what you want?_

_L. Oxton (9:38 pm) : something shorter. Old man’s on about my hair sticking up. Think we could get it short enough so it doesn’t stick up as much? I need to get rid of this length. It’s getting too hard to maintain and it’s looking rather dreadful on me._

_Fredrick Barrington (9:39 pm): Yeah, I have a few ideas but you may night like them. BTW, a congratulations may be in order. Sis told me you came out to her today.  Samantha’s a nice catch._

_L. Oxton (9:41 pm) I wager you have some more lesbian ideas in mind?_

_Fredrick Barrington (9:41 pm) : you’ll see tomorrow. Meet me at my shop. :)_

Lena shook her head. “Cheeky git.”

Cynthia walked in moments later. “Hit the light will Ya?”

“Sure. Oh how are things with Robert?”

“Da took it surprisingly well. Said something about him being happy that at least two of the Oxton women are looking for a partner.”

“He seems a bit more decent than Andy.  Really, keeps going on about wanting me to see his tackle in the showers. I don’t see what Da sees in him.”

“Ugh. He’s got the personality of my missing left gym sock.” Cynthia snorted settling on her bed.

“You know your feet smell bad luv, when Christ himself has condemned your sock to hell.”

“Sod off!” Cynthia giggled tossing her pillow at her younger sister. “They’re not that bad.”

“Not even Mrs. Anderson’s dog will sniff them and he sniffs everything.” Lena tossed the pillow back turning off the lamp as she settled back into bed. “Mind if I play some music for a bit?”

“Sure, can you put on ‘Days go by’ first?”

“By Dirty Vegas?”

“Good taste.” Lena said flipping to the old song.

“I have good taste? You have the good taste in music sis. I wish my friends would play your music at parties. We may have more fun.”

“Shaggin’ to the beat doesn’t count.”

“Oi!” Cynthia yelped as Lena laughed. Slowly the girls settled into the beat, both of them either moving their feet or bobbing their heads to the beat mouthing the lyrics. Lena’s mind slowly drifted to Samantha as she began to drift off to sleep, her dreams turning hot with desire.

 

The next morning came far too quickly, or at least it seemed that way when her alarm went off earlier than normal. Hitting her alarm, she looked around the room. Cynthia was still dead asleep, a side effect of her medication. She guessed that Tanya would have to wake her this morning. Silently dressing, Lena grabbed her schoolbag and slipped out the window, biting back a curse as the cold hit her. She’s have to check the weather later.  Slipping the window shut she hurried down the street. The plod nor her father’s security would be patrolling this street, but as it was still early and rather dark out, anyone who spotted her would be asking questions.

She got three blocks before she spotted Mark and Harken on the far corner. They were both kissing her father’s ass and if they saw her….. She needed to cross the street….

She’d chance it. Reaching into her bag she pulled out her beanie and slipped off her bag and jacket. Slipping her bag over her back and her jacket over the bag, she pulled the beanie on and stuffed her hair inside. Standing up and adjusting her collar, she calmly walked across the street, pretending to be confident. She didn’t look back until after she had slipped out of view. Sneaking at least a door down she bolted, running and hoping to get away before they got curious. She was nothing if not fast. Darting through someone’s garden she hopped a garden wall and shot up through another yard before darting up the street towards the shop. Outside, Fredrick waited.

“Expecting trouble Oxton?”

“Two of da’s stooges are on patrol. Had to make sure I got away before they decided to come looking. Anyway… Can we get this done before school?”

Fred smirked and opened the door, motioning for her to enter. “Why before school?”

Lena shrugged. “Spur of the moment, that and I just can’t wait much longer to get rid of this length.”

“Maybe to impress Sam too?”

Lena blushed deeply. “Shut up. Anway you said you had ideas?”

“I have a few ideas.” He chuckled turning the lights on and making sure no one could peer in. “They’re on my tablet.”

Lena shrugged her gear off and flicked through the tablet. Most of the ideas he had were longer than she would have preferred, but the shorter hairstyles…. “Some of these scream lesbian mate. ‘Sides the school wouldn’t allow an undercut… as interesting as the idea is.”

“Shite, I forgot.” He tapped his chin. “There’s one more after that, if not we’ll have to come up with something fast.”

Lena swiped right and quirked an eyebrow. “What’s this one then?”

“Ah the pixie. Short enough for your needs and versatile. Low maintenance and fashionable. We could also style it so that your hair doesn’t become as windswept and stick up as much, but allowing it to do so if you wanted. Also your da can’t really find anything wrong with it.”

“But it could be lesbian if one wanted?” Lena gave him a sidelong glance.  “that’s your and Jess’s angle isn’t it?”

Fred laughed. “Ok you got us. We’re trying to help  put you on the market.”

Lena smiled. “Ok mate you win, let’s do it.”

“Right, put on your music and take a seat.” Fred smirked and threw the cape around her shoulders. “I may have to clip it a bit, is that ok?”

“About how much….?” Lena asked feeling a bit nervous.

“It’ll be longer than mine in the back and on the sides. Like it’ll grow out around your ears in maybe two or three weeks.”

“Aright do it.”  Lena said putting her head down flinching a bit as she head a click.

“Relax.” Fred said rubbing his shoulder with his free hand. “It’ll feel weird at first but you’ll grow to love it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. It’s hard to explain but it feels good when it’s being done.”  Fred hummed along with the beat. “I’ve heard this song before. Who’s it by?”

“One ton.”

“Super sex world?”

“Yeah. Cinny says I have good taste.”

Fred shrugged and tilted her lead to the right. “It’s old but still good. You can feel it you know.”

Lena reached back and ran her hand over it. ”It’s kind of bristly… but I like it.”

“I know right? There’s a lot of hair coming off though.”

Lena looked down. “Cor blimey.”

 “I know right? Tilt you head the other way right?” Fred hummed. “No offense meant but… you’re looking even better than before. Like damn!”

“I’m looking a tad like a lad if I’m honest.” Lena mentioned, feeling a bit of fear.

“At first, but when I’m done, you’ll look drop dead gorgeous.”

“I hope so.”

_________________________________________________________________

True to his word, Lena looked stunning and feminine when she left. Swinging by a local coffee shop, she grabbed a muffin and some coffee. A few of her classmates barely recognized her as she passed by, all of them complimenting her new shorter hairstyle. Even Samantha has approached her to compliment her and talk. The day seemed to be going great –aside from the hair clippings- but she felt ecstatic. On the way home Samantha slipped into line with her, just to chat.”

“So when’d you get that done?”

“Oh just this morning luv. You really seem to like it.”

Sam giggled. “Yeah you know….  It just suits you. I looks really good.”

“Are you blushing Sammy?” Lena giggled in reply, letting the girl brush at her hair.

“Maybe…. I mean… If I didn’t like Lance I’d probably ask you out.”

Well shit.

“Ah, it’s alright. I mean not many people know.”

“Know…. Wait are you gay?”

Lena flinched and looked down. “Yes… it’s not why I got my haircut if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“No no it’s just that… I never thought you were. Damn I should introduce you to my Pen pal Emily some time. She gay too.”

“Emily?”

“Yeah. Shes a gorgeous redhead from Ireland. She’s growing up in a foster home with a few of her distant cousins. I think you’d be perfect for each other.” Sam watched Lena for a moment. “can you look up at me for a minute?”

“What’s up luv- MMmm!” Lena grunted out as Samantha’s lips connected with hers. It felt right, and without thinking she kissed back, sinking into her touch. When the pulled away she could see flakes of snow floating down from the darkening clouds above them.

“We should get home soon. I heard we’re due for a storm this afternoon.”

“Ah…” Lena was still bright red. “Alright. So… I may see you tomorrow?”

“Sure thing. By the way, you’re a great kisser.”

“Aww thanks!” Lena smiled as they went their own ways. “Cheers Luv!”

She was giddy the entire way home. Singing and spinning, Lena hurried home to get in from the storm. She paused at the door as she found the door unlocked. Odd, she thought pushing it open. Looking around he could hear Tanya in the den. “Mum and da are out. They’ll be back soon!”

“Alright, thanks sis!” Lena called back, throwing her gear off and heading to her room. She liked to avoid Tanya as sometimes, she was no better than her parents. However she had barely gotten down the hall before Tanya mached out. Before she could say a word, she saw Lena’s hair and gasped. “What did you do??”

That wasn’t good. “I got it cut, why?”

“Lena that’s!.... that’s way too short. Get back here.”

“I’m going to my room!” Lena called bolting down the hall before Tanya could snap out of her stupor.

“Lena Amber Oxton! Get back here and explain yourself!” Tanya cried crashing into the locked door. Lena poked her tongue out and threw her bag to the floor, and changed her clothes before flopping onto the bed. With a sigh she hugged her pillow and allowed herself to relax, drifting off to sleep. Before she knew it there was a oud pounding at her door followed by a roar that sent a chill up her spine.

“Lean you have 3 minutes to enter the den and explain yourself.!”

Oh fuck, that wasn’t a good tone. Making sure the window would open from the outside, she put her school bag next to the night stand and exited her room.  Heading to the den she noticed it was deathly quiet, save for the howling wind outside. In the den was her parents and sisters. All of them looked either shocked or cross. Lena trembled. “What seems to b-“

 “You have some explaining to do.” Charlie growled. “I want every answer out of your mouth to end in sir. You are to answer EVERY question you’re asked. Am I clear?”

“Y-yes sir.” Lena trembled, eyes darting around to her family. Her mother looked livid, Cynthia fearful and confused, and Tanya was somewhere between pissed and shocked.

“Did you leave early this morning.”

“Yes sir.”

“What time?”

“Before 6 sir.”

“Who cut your hair?”

“Fredrick sir. I asked h-”

“I’m going to have him by the bollocks. Did you pay him?”

“Y-y-yes sir.” Lena’s trembling became more apparent.

“Did you go to school like that.”

“Yes sir.”

“Sweet Christ.” Mary crossed her arms. “You look like a boy or some queer… I don’t know. What do they call themselves?”

“Speaking of…..” Charlie stood in front of Lena, leaning in uncomfortably close. “my boys were patrolling the area today and they say something and heard something. They saw you kissing Samantha today. On the street. Disgusting. Now I know most of my boys wouldn’t lie but I need to know if they’re having it on. Did you Kiss Samantha?”

“S-she kissed me f-“

“YES OR NO LENA!?”

“Y- yes… Technically….? S-sir…?” Lena’s heart began to hammer in her chest. She was shaking now flinching when her father grabbed her by the front of her shirt.

“You’re one of those gay bitches aren’t you?” Charlie put his face in Lena’s. “You’re out they’re having sex with other girls like a little slut aren’t you?”

“I’m a virgin sir!” Lena tried to pull away, her father’s grip stretching her shirt a bit.

“But you’re gay aren’t you?” Lena bit her lip trying to break free. “ARE YOU FUCKING GAY!??”

Lena trembled looking at her sisters and her mother before closing her eyes. “You already know the answer is yes, so why are you asking?”

There was a gasp as Lena was pulled along with her father’s stride. “I won’t have filth in this house.”

“What are you doing!?” Lena panicked trying to claw onto anything she could.  “Let go!”

“I’m not having you in our house. We raised you better. First helping omnics and other lowlifes, and now you’re gay. You want to rub cunts with other women?? You’re sick.” Charlie said opening the door ane exposing Lena to the freezing cold.

“You’re sick! you’re the one putting me out in a blizzard! It’s 2064! Loads of people are gay!”

“Not in this family they’re not!” Charlie tossed Lena off the step, watching as his daughter landed face down on the snow covered pavement with a crunch and a sharp cry. “Get the fuck out of here.”

“But-“

“Get out or I’m calling the plod.”

“For what being gay?? So I get thrown out for being gay but it would have been fine if I had been getting shitfaced and kicked out of Uni, or if I’d been fucking guys in your house? YOU ABSOLUTE FUCKING PRICK! YOU GUTTERSHITE!  YOU USELESS BASTARD!”

Years later Lena realized she shouldn’t have said that, but in the heat of the moment, she just said it.

The door slammed as Lena picked herself up off the ground shivering as the show soaked her socks and shirt. She was going to die in the snow. Then her mind flashed with an idea, her belongings! Her bag. Lunging for the window she threw it open and dove in, grabbing a fresh pair of socks on and jamming them on. Grabbing her spare trainers from under the bed, she pulled on her coat and threw her jacket on. With grace she tossed her book bag out of the window and strapped on her bugout bag and was just climbing out of the window when the bedroom door slammed open.

“YOU BITCH! YOU THREW ME UNDER THE BUS! GET BACK HERE!”

“Time to go.” Lea muttered throwing herself out of the window before Cynthia could grab her. Scooping up her book bag she bolted. She was barely two door down when she heard a door slam open followed by the bellow of Charlie.

For the first time in her life, Lena ran. This wasn’t a normal run, this was at breakneck pace. She cleared a distance she had never cleared before, darting through several yards, dashing through buses and alleyways. She didn’t care where they lead, anywhere was better than here. Especially if her father’s friends or even the plod would be looking for her.

For the first time in her life, she displayed an uncanny skill that she’d later be known for. When she really wanted to, she’d run for it and vanish partially without a trace.

_________________________________________________________

“They did what!?” Tony pounded his fist on the bar.

Several other patrons’ watches as Lena downed another cup of hot cocoa. “It’s true. I’m not sure what Cynthia was on about me selling her out?”

A few nearby soldiers laughed. “You gave the plod a right run for their money. The girl gone without a trace they said. They’re still looking for you over the scanners.”

“Here Reg, toss me the phone. I’m going to put in a few calls.” William waved at the phone. “this is appalling.”

“What will I do now Tony?” Lena sniffed.

“You’ll stay with me. There’s no way on god’s green earth that I’m letting my niece freeze to death and there’s no need for you to stay elsewhere when I have a spare room in my house.” Tony ruffled her hair. “Your parents won’t ever be able to get you back after this, I’ll see to that.”

“And if they try, we’ll protect you Tracer!”

Lena’s head snapped up. “Tracer?”

“Yeah because you vanished without a trace!”

The officers at the bar shook their head before the Colonel spoke up. “It’s an armed forces thing. It’s a custom to give comrades a nickname that will eventually become their call sign.”

“Well I always wanted to be in the RAF.” Lena shrugged. “I doubt that’ll be my callsign by the time I join but I’ll accept it.”

“Tell you what. You can have it if I’m still on duty when you join. Deal?” The Colonel smirked.

“Deal.”

“Till then you can be an honorary RAF member!” The soldiers cheered.

“I’ll drink to that.” Lena looked down at the remained of her hot cocoa. “Or well… you know.”

“Close enough.” Tony chuckled raising his glass. “To Tracer! The next generation of Oxton Pilots!”

“Tracer!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me how i manage to write chapters in roughly 4 hours. Revival has 2 chapters that were both written in 4 hours as well. idk i just can and have.


	5. Cognitive Dissonance (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I heard you guys liked the idea of the slipstream incident :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this was so late. Holidays and writer block sucks. I didn't quite want to write this chapter so soon, but after brainstorming, i decided that maybe it would be a good idea. Sorry but this has to be a 2 parter guys.

“So what was with the barrister today?”

Lena looked up from the screen and to her nephew. She had no idea how or why, but somehow he’d managed to find one of her old RAF shirts and was wearing it over his own clothes. She wasn’t going to say anything about it because frankly, who cared.

“Mostly to see where her money and belongings are going. We just need to deal with the landlord and clean out the apartment. Whatever’s left over will go towards their burial. If anything’s left well….” Lena tapped her chin focusing on the movie. “Then anything left over I’d put in a trust fund or something for you, that way you’d get it when your 18 and it has time to grow I suppose.”

“So basically money and settling some paperwork.”

“Yeah. Dealing with the death of a loved one is always a pain in the arse. There’s a lot involved.” Lena sifted watching the movie. Ethan watched for a few minutes looking a bit confused.

“Do pilots really fly like that?”

“Eh…. Not quite luv, but…. Well I’ve only seen a few instances where we had a situation similar to what’s in the movie… several were mainly to see what aircraft were doing in our airspace, we had one escort mission due to faulty coms and one instance where we almost had to fire upon another unknown aircraft. We chased them out though.”

“Who were they?”

“Dunno… but over the years, I’m beginning to wonder if it was Talon or an earlier iteration of them.” Lena shrugged. “You don’t seem too interested in the movie.”

“Kinda hard to follow.” Ethan shrugged.

“Sorry, it’s just a force of habit to watch it whenever it’s on now. It’s somewhat of a favorite of mine.”

“Oh, sorry for talking over it.” Ethan looked down, giggling when Lena ruffled his hair.

“Don’t worry about it, Top Gun isn’t for everyone.” Lena shrugged. “Trust me when I say that, the remake from 2023 was utter shit.”

“You like old movies AND old music? God you’re nostalgic.” Emily snorted as she passed through the living room on her way to the kitchen.

Lena chuckled. “Maybe I just have an appreciation for the classics.”

“I’ve seen what you’ve called classic, and I have some bad news for you luv.”

“Thanks Em, I love you too.” Lena groaned as Ethan laughed. 

“I’m surprised he lasted this long. How many times have you watched this movie?”

“At least half a dozen times, but what’s a few dozen more?”

“I’m surprised you haven’t shown him your model planes.”

“I saw them before she mentioned them,.. I always wanted to build one of the big ones. Like the cargo planes or something.” Ethan called to the kitchen, drawing a light chuckle from emily. 

“That may take a few weeks to come in, but…. I may have a better idea.” Lena grinned. “How’s about tomorrow after the funeral I take you up to the flight school and we’ll work on something special. As a matter of fact you’ve actually seen it before.”

“Oh? What is it?”

“It’s a surprise luv.” Lena winked, looking up as Emily handed her two envelopes. “What’s this?”

“Mail from Genji. Apparently Switzerland’s nice this time of year. The other has no return address”

“Damn… It’s been ages since I heard from him! Last I had heard he had picked up a Shambali monk along his travels. Maybe it’s from Zen.”

“Gen…gee?” Ethan pulled a face.

“Yeah. He’s a cyborg Ninja. He got in a fight with his brother years ago and he was very badly wounded so now he’s become an awesome cyborg ninja because of it. We were close sparing partners… man, I should probably call Reinhardt sometime. He’s probably lonely.”

“Wait, who did you know Auntie? Were there loads of Heroes you knew?”

Lena grinned and began ticking the known heroes off her fingers. “Let’s see…. There was Rienhardt, Winston…. Myself.. Angela was the best doctor you could get. Then there was Torb who was surly at the best of times. There was Genji, McCree who was an honest to God cowboy…. Reyes was kind of grumpy, but he could be a sweetheart at times. Morrison was strict but understanding and Ana Amari was like a second mother. However, Captain Amari, Commander Morrison and Reyes are all MIA….”

“Three of the founding member missing? That seems odd.”

“Here’s the kicker. Liao’s MIA too. Funny bit is, is that after Gérard’s death and Ana’s disappearance, Liao started doing some digging and came across something. He suspected that Talon was striking at the founding members so they could dismantle us somehow. Shortly after, he went missing… then two weeks later Zurich happened.”

“Odd.”Emily commented, sitting on the other side of Ethan.

“Wait who was Liao?”

“He was the sixth founding member of Overwatch. He was young and was their tech expert during the crisis. He was also a black op. He and Genji used to spend hours in stealth training exercises. Half the time we didn’t know where the two were on base, let alone if they were even on the base.”

“If he went missing is it possible that maybe he went undercover?” Emily mused, leaning in. 

Lena hummed, turning off the tv and reaching for her laptop. “Hang on, I may have to go digging. I may ask a few favors later.”

“Hold on now, shouldn’t you be in bed?” Emily asked looking at the clock.

“I finished my tests today.” Ethan shrugged. “I wanted to talk to auntie anyway.”

Lena looked at the time. “It is getting a bit late lad. We have that funeral to go to early tomorrow morning… and your grandparents and aunt to face. I’m expecting a conflict.”

“Is that why they don’t serve alcohol at funerals?”

“No, but it’s a reason why people may sneak it to funerals. Anyway off to bed. We’ll have to get up early tomorrow.”

“Yes auntie!” Ethan bounced off to bed, Lena’s face darkening as he left.

“Something’s on your mind.”

“Loads really.” Lena scratched at her neck. “You know… I’m wondering if after the funeral after we start on a little project if we should all go to the pub near the flight school.”

“Oxton tradition?”

“Yeah… Besides, my mates may be there. They could tell you all sorts of tales about when I was in the RAF.” Lena shrugged, pausing when she saw a grin creep across Emily's face. 

“I hope they tell the bad ones.” Emily teased, putting a hand on Lena's shoulder.

“Let me dash off this message right quick and I’ll meet you in bed.” Lena nodded kissing her fiance’s hand. Emily smiled and headed to the bedroom pausing before Ethan’s room. “You’d better not be watching that stream instead of sleeping young man.”

There was a muffled noise of discontentment before Emily passed by. Lena ripped the first letter open and quickly skimmed through it. Genji really did have lovely penmanship. Biting her lip she re-read the letter, one hand hovering above the keyboard. The other letter could wait.

_Lena,_

_I’ve decided to take Master Zenyatta to Switzerland. My journey has been helping me to accept myself for who I am now. However it’s making me feel hollow, like I miss something. I think I miss being part of a group. I miss the people I know. I understand that it’s hard to communicate with me since I’ve been on the move lately, but I really miss our sparing sessions. I also miss the structure that Overwatch had. I feel cut off in a sense._

_I wish we could communicate again. If you have any ideas, pass them through Winston. I may take Zenyatta there next._

_Warmest regards,_

_Genji_

That had to have been sent before Cynthia had passed. Getting up, she went to the end table on the opposite end of the room and pulled a small device out of the drawer. Flipping it over, she took a small earpiece off the back and slipped it on, before testing the device.

_“Scanning. Three active channels found. Welcome back Agent Tracer.”_

____________________________________________

The funeral was a short affair. Luckily both Robert and Cynthia had wanted simple burials with a small service. Robert’s ashes were taken by his family to be scattered across his parents seaside cottage where Cynthia wanted hers scattered near the family flight school like her uncle.

As a show of defiance to her parents, Lena had worn her old dress blues, with her accelerator over them. Ethan had dressed in respectable clothing, but contrary to popular belief, he had styled his short hair more akin to the Oxton’s signature windswept look.

It had taken some difficulty –and a lot of discomfort on Ethan’s part- but the Oxtons had driven up to the flight school and carefully scattered Cynthia’s ashes in the courtyard. Remembering Winston’s words, Ethan had accepted what fate had handed to him.

What he hadn’t expected was Lena to toss a change of clothes at him and tell him to change. He was confused at first until he saw his great uncle, aunt and even Emily change into other clothing, and throwing on coveralls. The surprise it turned out was to begin restoration of the old Spitfire that had sat in the hanger neglected for years. It had been hard but they had been able to find some of the original parts, and with a bit of repairs, they had them looking fairly decent.

William was too old to help with the heavy lifting, but he oversaw everything, having successfully restored planes in the past. There was too much fooling around to get too much done. It had started somehow when Lena’s grease covered hands accidently swatted at Emily’s face, smearing a large line of grease across her cheek. Emily took the opportunity to leave a handprint on her girlfriend’s rear. Before anyone could react Ethan had joined in. Without either women noticing, he climbed onto fuselage above their head and used one hand to swat at them both.

Then it was on.

After a brief interlude where the three youngest Oxtons leapt into the play flight, they managed to work the foolishness out of their systems. It took some work but by nightfall, they had managed to start making headway and had even managed to strip the plane entirely and began to prep the frame for all the mechanical parts.

Ethan was ecstatic as he hurried of to clean up before they headed to the pub. It was becoming tradition in the family to celebrate at that pub with a hearty meal. Ethan and Lena opted for fish and chips while William opted for a seafood chowder. Oliver and Emily settled on chicken. Unfortunately, there were no soldiers spending their downtime there that evening, but some of the school’s students were there however.

“’m Surprised you aren’t pestering for a sip lad.” Oliver motioned with his lager as he ate. “Most lads your age usually ask for a sip.”

Ethan shook his head. “Nah dad gave me a sip ages ago. Hated the taste. Besides, isn’t it illegal at my age?”

“Good lad. You’re half right. In private it’s not as long as you’re older than 5, but in a pub… you’d have to wait at least another 5 years to use the whole “meal and guardian” clause.”

“Hell when your aunt was 16 she turned down a drink.” The bartender called. “Smart lass.”

“It’s cause I wanted to let my body finish growing before I started to drink. That having been said I did have a few drinks before I turned 21, just so I could learn what alcohol did to my body.”

Ethan shrugged. “Doesn’t matter to me about drinking. Dad did it from time to time and he’d always get pissed. I just hope I’m not the same way.”

“Some people drink just to drink, others want to get smashed. It’s all about knowing your limit and being responsible.” Emily supplied, ruffling the boy's hair. 

“Exactly, that’s why you lot are staying with us tonight.” William said leaning back in his chair. “I mean I know none of you drove here but just to be on the safe side, it may be better for you to spend the night.”

“That’s a thing too. Auntie, I’ve seen that you have your license, but I’ve never seen a car. Did you give it up?”

Lena reached into her jeans and pulled out her wallet. Reaching inside, she pulled out a card and handed it to him. “What’s it say lad?”

Ethan looked at the card and turned it over in his hands before studying the front a bit longer. "Category A.. Wait this is a motorbike license!”

Lena grinned. “Yup. I do have an international license that I got back in Overwatch but I don’t always keep it on me, so I always just keep my bike license with me if I need to go somewhere far. I prefer walking though.”

“She took me on my first date with it.” Emily chuckled. “I remember that Asian commander of yours begging for a ride.”

“He’s always had a love for bikes himself. Once told us that he hotwired a bike and used it to get past omnics and clear a few blockades back during the Omnic crisis. He said that he still had it stored somewhere too.” Lena grinned. “He also had a penchant for stealing Cop cars apparently.”

“What?”

“Yeah, he likes the ones with the rumble sirens. Said that when he was in LA During the Omnic crisis that he and Commander Morrison completely wrecked one as a diversion. Captain Amari apparently wasn’t happy with either of them.”

“I’d imagine…. Wait who’s idea was it to wreck it?” Oliver turned to his niece while his father almost choked on his bitter.

“Morrison’s. He was driving. Liao jumped out as soon as he realized what Jack was doing.”

“Fuckin’ hell.” Oliver laughed. “Wait, was that Lee Liao? The Singaporean bloke?”

“Yeah, the one who I trained on our planes.” 

“Shame he went missing.” William wiped his mouth on a napkin. "I rather liked him." 

“Mmm….” Lena sighed gently chewing on the inside of her cheek as her mind wandered off.

_________________________________________________

“Are you on any medication for your condition?”

Lena sighed and leaned back into the chair. It had been difficult to find new psychiatrist, especially one who dealt with veterans and soldiers. After returning to her previous psychiatrist, she had pitched a fit after he began to brush her off her concerns. At least this bird was paying attention.

“Not currently. I was for a month after the accident but it caused more problems that anyone anticipated. The name should be on my chart somewhere.”

The doctor pulled up the file on her data pad. “Ah yes… What put you off of it?”

“Nightmares were loads worse, which lead to lack of sleep, severe lack of appetite, and constant nausea.” Lena listed off for what felt like the umpteenth time. 

“And you consulted with Dr. Ziegler and Dr. Adams before going off of it?”

“Yeah. I ended up leaving Zurich for a few weeks for R&R and because my Uncle was dying.”

The doctor Paused. “They let you return home so soon after your accident?”

“I wasn’t alone. One of my commanding officers came with me for moral support and to keep an eye on me, made sure I didn’t do anything stupid.” Lena sighed. "I was in a rather bad state."

“Ah… is this the mister Lee I see mentioned here in your file?”

Lena nodded. “That’s correct Mrs…. Um…”

“Hawley. You can call me Heather however.” She smiled. “Now, I know a bit from things from your file, but I’d like you to explain in your own words.”

Lena shrugged. She hated constantly explaining herself. “Lena Oxton, turning 28 on April 16th. Raised by my uncle Tony Oxton after I was kicked out of my house at 14. Became a pilot and kept working my way into the RAF at 16. I was so good I was picked up by Overwatch to pilot the Slipstream when i was 18.” Lena sighed. “We all know how well that went, which is why I’m here.”

“Any partners or family?”

“Fiancé, her name’s Emily. I recently took in my nephew Ethan as his mother –my older sister- died recently in an accident. I have a Grandfather and an uncle on my Mom's side.”

“My condolences for your sister. You got kicked out because of your sexuality didn’t you?” She smiled when Lena slowly nodded. “My parents did the same to my brother. Rather a shame to know that homophobia’s still alive and well in this day and age.”

“Too rights.” Lena relaxed a bit more. “Met Emily in a pub on the Row after my now ex fiancé broke up with me. It… it helped.”

“Mmm..” Heather hummed and continued making notes. “Now the incident itself. Could you tell me about that?”

Lena looked to her watch. “We actually have time for that?”

“I made sure that this consultation appointment would accommodate your recounting of the incident. That is if you wish to share it.”

Lena began to fidget letting out a soft sigh. “I don’t talk about it much because of everything that surrounds it. I mean just so much happened so fast….”

“Take your time and start from where it feels comfortable. Also, would you mind if I record it so that it’s included in your records? It may make it easier than discussing the whole story again to other medical processionals. ”

“Yeah that’s fine.” Lena paused as Heather set up the recorded and nodded to indicate that she was now recording. “Alright, well it started the night before the test flight really.”

________________________

_06: 11 pm, Zurich Overwatch Base, Slipstream Development Hanger (Hanger 6)_

“You are the biggest sap you know that right?”

“Awwww but you were bouncing luv.” Lena smiled at her fiancé. “I think you loved it.”

“But she’s your big sap now isn’t she?” Morrison smirked tilting the camera to get another shot.

Paige rolled her eyes. “Remind me why they’re here again?”

“Jack’s my commanding officer and the other fella is the one who fixed my camera.”

“Finally got a use out of learning how to fix old cameras and develop film.” An Asian accented voice called out. “Christ, they were coming out with Digital cameras when my dad was born.”

“You’re how old again!?” Tony called out, hearing the other man laugh, his voice gentle and melodic.

“Ok now I get why you two are so close. You both have the same weird interests.” Paige sighed. 

Both Overwatch agents winced. “Ouch.”

“Anyway, shouldn’t you be resting? Big day tomorrow right?” Paige pet her shoulder. “Doesn’t my darling pilot need all the rest she can get?”

“I’m more excited than anything Paige.” Lena giggled, accepting the kiss to her forehead. “Alright alright, I’ll head in now.”

“We’ll see you tomorrow kiddo.” Tony chuckled. “Ollie, do you and dad want to grab a pint once we make it back to the hotel?”

Paige waved good bye as Morrison escorted them back out, leaving the camera behind. There was a groan as he passed, a figure standing up from the shadows of the catwalk, leaping down onto a crate, then the floor. “You’ve got a good family there Trace.”

“Ha. That’s just the good side mate… Why’d you have to hide up there for?”

The man chuckled. In the shadows, his dark hair had obscured his features as his bangs hung like a curtain around his face. His eyes were soft yet piercing like a predator watching his prey, their shade the color of molten dark chocolate. He adjusted his glasses as he approached, dressed in typical dark Blackwatch fatigues. Grinning warmly, the man shrugged.

“Force of habit. Besides, I am your mentor of sorts and you know how much I hate being asked stupid questions.”

Lena rolled her eyes, grabbing her belonging and walking out of the hanger. “You could always shrug or stare at them and stay silent.”

“Oh, live up to a stereotype. Interesting observation Oxton. That would make things go so much more smoothly.”

“Oi, you know full well that I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Really? Our introduction said otherwise.” the man sighed, following Lena out and making sure the anger was empty before locking it up.

“You’re never going to let me forget that are you?”

“You’re the one who decided to open that can of worms to begin with.”

“It was an honest mistake! All I did was ask where you were from based on your accent! I honestly couldn’t tell-“Lena paused, looking at the grin that split the man’s face. “Oh you absolute prat! This was all just a bloody windup!”

“God you’re thick!”

“Lee Liao you absolute soddin’ wanker!” Lena cried punching the laughing man in the arm. “You’re all sixes and sevens!”

“That’s not the first time he’s been told that and it won’t be the last.” Another man laughed as he approached. He was an average man dressed in the Overwatch blues, a pencil thin moustache complementing his suave slicked back hair, a touch of white starting at his temples.

“Ah, about time you showed up Lacroix. How is Amalie on this fine evening?” Liao waved his grin settling into a more friendly gesture.

“Probably flustered after she heard me say she had a nice arse.” Lena shook her head as both men snorted. “I apologize.”

“Actually, we both found that rather amusing.” Gerard chuckled. “Why just this morning she asked me if she was putting on weight since she ended her career.”

“You and your big mouth eh Trace?” Liao chuckled. “Seems to be getting you in a lot of trouble lately.”

“Piss off.”

“Don’t you have a check up with Angela to go to?” Liao jabbed sidestepping to avoid the playful punch.

“I’d rather not. It’s getting rather bothersome now.” Lena shook her head.

“If you don’t mind my questioning.” Gerard began, falling into step with the other two. “How did such a young woman get picked up by Overwatch in the first place?”

“Well if I’m honest, I was in the ATC up until I applied and got into the RAF. My Grandfather opened a flight school after he retired from service and it’s been in the family since. So between the ATC and my family, I did a lot of training and learning around planes. I also tend to be a fast learner so that helped too.” Lena  looked up at the sky. "Left school at 16 and went right into the RAF. It.... Turned some heads to say the least. One of the COs Recognised me and i got my Callsign that very same day." 

“ATC huh? Explains how you know how to use a rifle.”

“Grandpa William is a hunter. He thought it would be useful if I crashed and had a weapon on me.” Lena shrugged. “I’m not big on hunting myself but I obtained a license for it anyway.”

“Talk about having your ducks in a row.” Gerard snorted. “Meanwhile I have to deal with this Talon business. Ugh.”

“Was our Intel from Malaysia of any help?” Liao fought the urge to grin as Gerard's head slowly turned to face him, looking rather cross.

“I heard about that mission.” The Frenchman deadpanned. “Word of advice Oxton. Never try to keep up with this man…. Or Genji. It involves a lot of Parkour and death defying jumps.”

“Well in Singapore, it was either sink or swim in the omnic crisis.” Liao shrugged. “Besides, it made use of Genji’s skills as well as my own. Ok, maybe he still hasn't forgiven me, but I did warn him. ”

“Hold now.” Lena pulled a face. “I thought normal Agents didn’t know much about Blackwatch affairs.”

“Some agents dangerously straddle the line between Overwatch and Blackwatch. It all depends on who was recruited by whom.” Gerard

“Really? Then why aren't you in Blackwatch Gerard?” Lena asked curiously. 

“Blackwatch wasn’t around when we met. Durring the Omnic crisis, we recruited a few people and Gerard was one of them. Despite his amazing knifeplay and stealth, he wasn't asked to join Blackwatch for the simple reason that Reyes, didn’t want another man encroaching on his title of “Shotgun boss”.”

“That’s not true.” Lena scoffed. 

Liao gave them a look. “I’m serious. Reyes looks for unique qualities when recruiting.”

“My stealth is as good as yours mon amié. I don’t see the difference between our skillsets.” Gerard’s tone dipped low into a slightly aggregated yet threatening tone. The moment Liao’s smirk turned into a wide toothy grin Lena know the gauntlet had been dropped.

“Come back and talk to me when you can sneak in and out of Bastion nests undetected. Bonus points is there’s Slicers and Troopers patrolling.”

“Oh fuck off.” Lena shook her head as she walked away from the men. “I’m leaving this bullshittery.”

___________________________________

_08: 27 am, Zurich Overwatch Base, Slipstream Development Hanger (Hanger 6)_

 “This is worse than the pre-flight checks.” Lena moaned as Angela checked her over for what she hoped would be the final time before she went up into the air. “You just checked me over last night and here we are again. Nothing could change in what… 12 hours?”

“It’s a precaution. Look this way.”

Lena’s eyes followed Angela’s fingertips, noting it was hard as she was perched atop a large tool cart. “I still have to do my own preflight check you know.”

“Calm down Lena. All will be fine.” Liao shrugged looking at something on a Datapad. Judging by how he was trying to hid it's contents and the low aggravated strings of Singlish slipping past his lips, they suspected it was Blackwatch related. 

“You say it will be fine, but I’m hoping all these checks are worth it after the test is over.” Lena whined. 

“You sound so anxious Cherie.” A feminine voice purred. Lena jolted, looking over the top of Angela’s head. “I thought I may come to help sooth your nerves. I admit you made me rather… flustered yesterday evening, something that Gerard has difficulty doing.”

 “You came!?” Lena squeeked. Off to her left Liao snorted loudly, burying his face into the Holopad as Angela shot him a look. “I wasn’t aware you wanted to come.”

“Why wouldn’t she?  It’s a big day afterall…. Liao I don’t know what you find funny, but if you’re not going to be helpful, you may leave.” Angela barked turning to face the chuckling man who was draped over Angela's medical cart in an attempt to stay on his feet.

Liao shook his head gasping between breaths. “Just McCree being McCree.”

Amalie smiled. “You’ll be fine today ma Cherie. We’ll be watching you from the control room. When you get back you can tell me and my “Sweet arse” all about what it was like.”

Lena squawked as Amalie left the room, a sway in her hips. As soon as she was out of earshot Liao began to laugh harder. “Fuck… I’ve never in my life have I ever wished that I could disappear at will.”

“I’m sorry Angela, but that was funny!” Liao gasped. “Aren’t innuendos fun?”

“Get out.” Angela rolled her eyes and pointed at the door as the man laughed even harder. “Anyway Lena, your vitals look good. You should be able to head over to the jet for your pre-flight checks. Liao and I will be in the control room. Good luck.” Anela huffed and grabbed the giggly man and pulled him towards the exit. “Real mature Liao.”

“It was funny. Besides, who wouldn’t want a linguistic adventure?”

“Talking to you is a linguistic adventure.” 

“Ok you need to dial that attitude back a few notches.” Liao sobered up. "You're hanging out with Ana too much." 

“She’s already nervous, did you need to poke fun at her?”

“I was trying to get her to smile. Killjoy.”

 

_09:00 am, Zurich Overwatch Base, Runway 3_

At 9am sharp the Slipstream rolled out of the hanger and onto the tarmac, her shiny fuselage gleaming in the sun as it turned towards the runway. Many different officials were watching on from the control room. The Oxton men and Paige stood together watching the place solely creep forward.

_{“Tower to Tracer, status report, Over.”}_

_{“Tracer to Tower, we are green across the board. The Chronal Drive is running an operational. No anomalies are detected, Over.”}_

_{“Flight plan is the same. Once you reach optimal altitude, you are to level out and prime the accelerator. Once Primed, throttle up and engage the drive. You are now cleared for take off. Keep us posted over.”}_ Tower Control announced. _  
_

_{“Rodger that, Over and out.”}_

“Commander Morrison!"  A communication's agent called out. "Urgent call from Watchpoint Gibraltar It’s…. Winston Sir.”

Morrison looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow as the Slipstream shot up into the air. “Winston…? The Gorilla? Patch him through.”

 _{“Strike Commander Morrison.”}_ Winston’s voice rumbled through the coms.

“Winston? I presume you’re not calling for a status update.”

_{“The opposite really. I suggest you postpone the test.”}_

Morrison’s eyes widened. “Why’s that?”

_{“The Lab boys have ben… uh.. running the numbers a few more times for the Acceleration matrix and I’ve been noticing some inconsistencies.”}_

“How bad are we talking?” Petras called from his seat. 

_{“A fraction of a second… Now we’re still running the numbers, but no matter how many times we run the simulations. The fraction of a second timing always changes.”}_

“So she’ll be a few second early or late, big deal.” Reyes scoffed. “She’s reached Altitude.”

_{“Tracer to Tower, I’m priming the Chronoal Drive now. T minus 60 seconds Over.”}_

_{“We copy.”}_

_{“No you don’t get it. Everything is supposed to be synchronized. Even being off by a fraction of a second would have dire consequences!”}_ Winston insisted, sounding rather agitated. _  
_

“How bad are we talking Winston?” Ana stood up heading to the nearest console with Liao. The younger man exchanged a look with her before he began to read over the incoming data. 

_{“No idea. Had the live trials not been pushed, we would have been able to test this on a smaller model as to work out any bugs.”}_ Winston grumbled, well aware that Petras was listening. Petras coughed. _  
_

“We have a Problem… We’re seeing a small spike in Power draw.” one of the Technicians reported.

“We never were able to keep the power levels consistent.” The engineer waved at one of the monitors. “Something about having the drive even active and on caused a drain.”

“It’s not too bad yet. Tracer, are you noticing any massive power drain?” There was pause before the Ana and Morrison exchanged a look. “Tracer?”

Another pause then…. _{“No it all looks stable on my end- yes I can hear you over.”}_

“Latency?” Ana asked as Liao started running diagnostics. “It’s getting a bit staticy.”

“No... Maybe it’s on her end…. Check coms.” Liao shrugged. “Actually…..”

“What?” Ana leaned in as Liao pointed to something. 

“That power drain’s really becoming an issue…. Hey Winston, the model at Gibraltar… Are you guys using a UPS? I’m patching you into our capture data. Now.”

 _{“I believe so, let me check.”}_ There was a pause. _{“Yes, it has its own separate power grid. We’re not seeing any massive power drain like you guys are.”}_

Liao turned to stare at the engineering team, his dark eyes bearing an expression that was somewhere between fear and fury. On the screen behind his head, the Slipstream’s speed began to climb, approaching G-force levels. A sharp series of beeps began to chime as a warning flashed.

_{“Accelerating now. Engaging drive in 10….”}_

“What’s going on?” Reyes let out an aggervated sigh as he lumbered over to Liao's console.

“We’re seeing an anomaly in the drive! That power draw’s climbing!” The engineer called over.

 _{“GET HER OUT OF THERE NOW!”}_ Winston roared. _{“THE MATRIX IS DESTABILIZING!”}_

_{“6.”}_

“Abort Abort!” Morrison hollered into the coms.

_{“3, 2, 1. Engaging drive.”}_

“ABORT DAMN IT!”

Silence for a moment as the Slipstream’s drive failed to respond. The plane’s speed however continued to climb. Then Lena’s voice came again, however it was badly distorted. _{“Abort? Too late the Drive’s engaged. Nothing’s happening though. I think it was a failure.”}_

There was a sigh of relief, however Winston and Liao sounded less than relieved. “The matrix is still building charge Winston. I think the sensors are off. Get me the Diagnostics on those sensors now!”

High above the ground, Lena became looking over all the gauges. Something didn’t feel right. The Slipstream’s speed didn’t seem to climb. The more she throttled up, the more she felt like she was suck in place. It seemed that the ground below her seemed to be at a standstill. The drive at her knees, was making an odd high pitched ringing that came in a slow pulse. She felt tingly, like thousands of small bubbles were popping or floating up against her skin, to the surface of some kind of liquid. She shifted uncomfortably.

“Tower this is Tracer. I think something’s going on up here.” Silence. Not even the hum of the jet. Even the ringing had quieted. “Tower this is Tracer. Please respond over!”

Still nothing.

The radio seemed to have gone dead. The sky was bright, the blue glow from the drive gave the cockpit a slight blue tint. Even her breather mask had seemed to stop providing oxygen. She looked around, then noticed something. Looking down, she saw her vitals on the console screen. Her heartrate was impossibly slow, the line raising extremely slowly as if in slow motion. Reaching up, she moved to switch off the drive.

“Tower this is Tracer. I think the drive is working but it’s malfunctioned! I think time is moving slowly up here! I’m moving to disengage the drive! Over!”

Finially the Radio crackled to life, heavily distorted and full of static. _“{…er… Situat….. cation… Read…. Base…. Lure…..ver…}”_

“Repeat last, over!”

Again silence. The tingly sensation intensified to a painful pinprick pinching, much like being stuck with many pins or needles. Growling Lena tried to turn the plane around. To her surprise, the plane had begun to respond, though a bit slowly. She looked down at the console again and felt her stomach drop. She was flying over 2Gs. There was no way she was flying that fast but moving that slow.

“Tower please respond….. Zurich Base, this is Splistream 1, please respond! Commander Morrison! Captain Liao! Captain Amari! Someone!! Anyone!” Lena had begun to panic. Something wasn’t right she almost felt like she was watching a movie, like she was there but she wasn’t. She almost felt like the was light headed, like she was flowing or being pulled upwards up out of her head.

_{“Tracer!... ..Respond… please…. Please Respond…”}_

“I read you, but not well!”

_{“Return…. Se….. readings….. fluctuating!... In serious danger!”}_

“I’m Trying but things are moving slowly! I don’t feel-“ Lena cried as a blue bolt arched off the drive and hit her. Suddenly it was as if she had gone numb, the light growing brighter. It felt as if her ears had popped or someone turned the sound back on as she was thrust back into her seat as the plane shot forward. Her voice sounded as if someone had added a slight echo to it.  “What the fuck!?”

The console was flashing as alarms began to go off. The G-force was picking back up, as was the beeping from her vital monitor as her heart rate began to spike. The drive was glowing brighter and more aggressively as an error flashed over the screen, the drive failing to turn off as it instead bathed the inside of the cockpit in a bright blue light.

_{“Lena Report!”}_

“The plane gone out of control! It was like it stopped and now it’s just speeding up! I can’t disengage the drive! It won’t let me! What’s going on!?” Lena screamed in pain, trying to throttle back. Her hand reached the sticks but instead of her palm grasping the stick it went through it, the pain intensifying. Raising a hand, she saw that her body was turning blue, taking on a rather opaque appearance. “I can see though myself! I can’t touch anything!”

_{“Eject now!”}_

“I can’t! My hand’s going through everything!”

_{“Repeat last!”}_

Lena cried out in pain as a particularly hard jolt rocked her body as the plane began to glow blue around her, the light blinding her as the Jet accelerated. Feeling faint Lena tried to eject one last time as she gasped for breath.

**“HELP!!!”**

With a bright blue flash, the Slipstream was gone the only thing left behind was the ethereal sounding sonic boom, a fading cloud of blue particles and the loud crackling sound of static followed by dead air and silence on the comms.

Both Lena and the Slipstream were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liao you cheeky bastard. Also Angela, you need to stop hanging around Ana so much.
> 
> Liao likes new recruits, and likes Lena especially. He knows what it's like to be the "little brother" of the group, so he wants to be a big brother for a while.
> 
> Btw, that cryptic communicator and odd letter will peop up somewhere in the Revival series. keep an eye out.


	6. Cognitive Dissonance (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "An Oxton Always returns from their journeys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter... approx 15-16 pages in fact. There's a lot i wanted to explore with the Slipstream incident. A lot to cover and consider. Also, please remember that this is like a flash back. Lena can only tell her doctor what she's been through, but I thought it prudent to try to show what happened while she was lost to time and space. Also there's a reference to a song in this chapter, but I'll post it and the song Credit in the End notes.

For several painful minutes they awaited the reappearance of the Slipstream. Nothing. Nothing but dead radio silence as the room itself quieted, the only sound being the flat line of Lena’s vital monitor. They had sent out teams to search for the plane but came up empty to their dismay.

The Gibraltar research team had been flown over, bringing all their research and technology with them. It was a sobering moment when the team touched down. To their great surprise, Winston lumbered out of the Orca somewhere between dismay and anger.

“Has a meeting been called yet?” the gorilla asked as he approached Jack. The Commander shook his head.

“Not yet.”

“We need to speak immediately. Is her family still here? I may have a hunch.”

“A hunch?” Ana asked.

“Yes. If you call a meeting, I can explain. Is director Petras still here?”

“Oddly enough, yes. He’s trying to do damage control.” McCree Drawled as he walked down from behind Ana and Jack.

“Where’s Gabe?” Jack raised an eyebrow at Jesse, watching the agent shrug.

“Apparently Liao’s hoarding the results of the test. He thinks he might be onto something. He’s been giving Petras hell by hogging the information. Reyes… He ain’t happy right now. On a side note Liao and Genji have set aside their differences.”

“Am I missing something?” Winston rose a brow, glancing between Jack, Ana and Jesse.

“A recent mission to Malaysia. To say it went sideways would be an understatement.” Jesse grumbled, sizing Winston up. “Damn talk about monkey business.”

“I’m not a monkey, I’m a scientist.” Winston huffed pushing past. “Where can I find this Liao? If he’s working on this already, we may be able to collaborate.”

“I’ll message him.” Jesse offered.

Jack sighed. “What is he up to?”

“If I know Liao, he’s digging up some dirt on Petras.” Ana smirked. “Also knowing him, he’s trying to find the cause. You know he loves a good challenge.”

“What a mess Ana. The UN’s going to lose it.”

“It’s not your fault Jack.” Winston consoled him. “If anything, I feel as if Petras is going to have his work cut out for him.”

“I hope so, the bastard’s beginning to become a pain in our ass.” McCree grumbled.

 

_5:39 PM, Zurich Overwatch Base (5 hrs post-accident.)_

“Tell me you have something Liao. I can’t keep Petras off my back.”

Liao looked up through his visor at Reyes. “I’d work faster if you stop asking me every five minutes.”

 _{“You are cranky my friend.”}_ A male sounding omnic voice came through the coms. _{“Ah, and I still have no idea what I’m reading.”}_

“I appreciate you trying 2-4. Man…. I could really use Durian’s help on this. She was so good at physics.” Liao grumbled.

Another yet different voice came from the coms. This one was also omnic, yet it sounded a bit more feminine. _{“Not your strong suit huh?”}_

“Nah she was just faster at figuring it out. Quantum Physics on the other hand…. It’s making my head spin.”

“Have you got anything yet!?”

_{“You know Commander Reyes, you’re like an annoying child on a long car ride. You’re testing my patience which is a rather amazing feat.”}_

“Lynx play nice. I’m sure there’s something you can find.”  Liao pulled something up on a screen. “Ah-ha….”

“What?” Angela leaned in looking at the screen.

“I think I found the so called latency issue…. It’s a start.” Liao pointed at the screen.

“You do realize, we’ll have to call a meeting soon right?” Genji called from the corner, opening one eye. “Petras won’t wait any longer.”

 _{“Speaking about the sneaky snitch.”}_ Lynx said with a hint of glee in their voice. _{“Check this out.”}_

 _{“I hope it’s something good.”}_ 2-4 responded with interest. _{“Ohhh….. I do rather enjoy drama.”}_

“What is this high school?” Angela groaned as the door opened and Moira walked in. “Mien Gott...”

“I brought nourishment. None of you have taken any breaks.” Moira shot a look at Angela.

“You weren’t invited Moira. Please leave.” Angela drew herself to her full height.

“They are part of my division Ziegler, so I’m invited by extension.” Moira glared back.

“Hang on.” Liao sighed looking up at the Irish woman. “Aren’t you supposed to be looking after Nightingale?”

“I am caring for her. She’s resting while I have a few projects preparing to further her recovery.”

“You’re not a medical professional.”

“As a medical professional I would have expected you to at least encourage them to take breaks… or at the very least chose healthy eating options.” Moira glanced in disgust at the trash bin which held a copious amount of energy drink cans and candy bar wrappers.

“Oh Jesus. Ladies can we not?” Reyes growled, checking his phone.

“Moira here!” Liao flicked a screen at her. “If you want Drama so much take a look at this.”

“Oh my…. I smell Blackmail.” Moira grinned. “I knew he was hiding something.”

“Winston’s here guys. He’s calling a meeting. Moira, stay out of sight. Genji…. Do whatever you do in your spare time I guess.” Gabe threw his hands up as he exited. Liao sighed and packed up his research.

“Lynx, 2-4 I’ll contact you later. Thanks for your help.”

_{“No problem.”}_

_{“I’m just going to hack your comms to listen in anyway. The internet’s rather boring right now anyways.”}_

“Why am I not surprised Lynx?”

_{“Oh I’m sorry, was I supposed to surprise you Captain?”}_

 Liao ignored the omnic on his comms. He had no time to argue with her…? It? He still couldn’t tell. Entering the meeting room, he took his seat and waited for everyone to file in, including the Oxton’s and Paige. There was a great deal of movement as Winston squeezed through the door and sat at the head of the table.

“Now I’m sorry I called you all here at such an hour, but I think I have a hypothesis as to why today’s test failed. I understand that Mr. Liao has been looking into this as well. Feel free to jump in at any time.” Winston looked to Liao who nodded and pulled his visor off his face, adjusting his glasses.

“Now it seems as if at some point during the test, there was power drain and an error with the Chronol-Drive which affected the Acceleration matrix. Now I’m unable to tell if there was a calculation error or a power malfunction at this time, but I am considering is as a possibility. From what I gathered from the comm’s recording, Lena said something about it seemed like the plane stopped before it suddenly began to accelerate?”

“Correct.” Jack nodded. “We all heard her.”

“Is it possible that the jet stalled, not in a mechanical sense but in a time sense?”

“Stalled? What?” an engineer sputtered. Liao looked over the print outs.

“I think I know where you’re coming from.” Liao finally responded. “The radar had indicated that for a time it appeared as if the Slipstream had come to a hovering or resting position, although it did seem to slowly creep forward until she began to turn back to base where it slowly began to speed up until suddenly… It just went from 0 to 60 in a split second.”

“And we were having a delayed response with Lena, at that time correct?” Ana looked along the table.

“Yes.” Liao nodded. “Winston… You mentioned something about the timing and the Acceleration matrix being off correct?”

“Yes. Essentially the Acceleration matrix in the Chronol-drive warps time and space around the object, almost creating a slight pause effect while the drive tries to figure out both the jump vector and where the atoms are supposed to go-“Winston looked around and noticed the confused looks he was getting. Clearing his throat, he changed gears. “Basically it calculates where you’d be at a certain point in time and warps you there.”

“And it’s supposed to Sync right?” Petras leaned forward.

“Ideally yes. What it does is it checks to see where you are while the calculations trick it into thinking you’re in the wrong spot -It’s rather hard to explain.”  Winston sighed as he got another round of confused glances.

“So something basically threw off the internal sync and calculations, causing the calculations to be off by the fraction of a second…” Liao pinched the bridge of his nose. “Would this happen if there was a compensation error?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Is there something to compensate for any desyncs? Like if the math is wrong, will it recheck?” Liao asked looking around.

“It’s supposed to. It checks the Drive’s charge, checks the ‘waypoint’ if you will, and if it’s de-synced it will try to locate where and when the atoms are supposed to move to. It will check as many times as needed.”  One of the techs supplied, watching as Liao and Winston exchanged a look.

“I think I know what happened now.” Winston sighed. “The numbers were desynced, likely a calculation error based on programing. Regardless, the Slipstream chronol Drive just hung, while the drive charged. The increased charge likely threw off the counter even more. Time was likely paused and slowly crawling forward as the drive tried to solve the issue.”

“It’s possible that at some point the Drive restarted and at that time, the flow of time resumed for the slipstream followed by the correct calculations being performed. The drive could have become confused and overrode manual controls in an attempt to carry out its last given process.” The senior coordinator supplied.

“The fluctuations were likely a combined pause field effect, multiple timeline calculations combined with Lena’s already destabilizing atoms.” Winston sat. “It short, the chronoal drive calculated several different time points and tried to send her to each one, confusing the system… or at least that’s my hypothesis.”

“You don’t know!?” Petra cried getting to his feet.

“If our project hadn’t been so rushed by your department Mr Petras. We could have discovered this when we did unmanned testing!” The senior coordinator roared from down the table. “Do you have ANY idea, what my staff and interns have been through? Calculations and testing takes time. Know what’s sacrificed in order to meet those milestones? Sleep, personal free time, and health just to name a few. You have effectively burned us out completely.”

“Ok but how long would it take to find out exactly what happened?”

“Are you funding us?” Winston asked waving a hand at the man. “Without the plane or the Pilot it would be extremely difficult to find out. Even longer if we have to essentially start from scratch.”

“Well…” Petras looked around nervously, running a hand through his thinning platinum blonde hair. “We could ask the UN for funding but I doubt you’ll get it.”

“Well then I nominate you to tell the UN about this mishap- excuse me, your mishap.” Liao popped his knuckles.

“Liao have some tact!”

“We’ll use tact, when this guy owns up to his mistake.” Torb crossed his arms. “The blame’s not going on us.”

‘Listen, the UN wanted results-” Petras began.

“No, YOU wanted results. You wanted something to present to the UN to give them an edge.” Gerard crossed his arms nodding to Liao. Liao tapped his earpiece. “Hey 17… I may need you to interject here in a second.”  

“What are you talking about?” Petras shouted back turning red in the face. “How would you know privileged information???”

“You’re asking an international task force whose job it is to protect the world and gather information, how we know about this?” Gerard rolled his eyes. “You had alluded to this previously, but we uncovered correspondence between your office and the UN about using the first Generation of Slipstream fighters against Talon.”

“You mean to tell me….” William finally broke his silence.  “That my Granddaughter is now either dead or missing, just because you wanted to rush these to the battlefield and take credit for suggestion the Notion!?”

“Da stop.”

“Mr. Oxton, please there’s no need to raise your voice.”

“Raise this you knob headed cunt!” William flashed two fingers at Petras and began to walk out of the room. “Fuck you very much.”

 _{“Well then….”}_ Lynx said smugly. Liao exhaled deeply and cursed Omnic on his comms. _{“If I may have the floor please captain.”}_

“Knock yourself out.” Liao muttered patching Lynx into the PA system and the holoscreens. 

_{“Greetings Overwatch and Director Petras. Captain Liao has granted me anonymity in exchange for sharing any information that found regarding this issue. Now Director Petras, as someone who now works in Cyber Security, I’d like to state that I was hired to test for vulnerabilities in communications. While running tests I intercepted private correspondence-”}_

“Hang on…. Is that an Omnic?” Jack asked, mildly taken aback.

“Remember Commander, Humanoid Omnics helped to both serve, rebuild and support my country, before, during and after the Omnic crisis. She-“

 _{“They.”}_ Lynx corrected.

“Sorry, you sound feminine…. They are a former information broker based in Africa. I used their intel during a few Blackwatch missions and after they were targeted, we moved them to a secure location and helped them change professions to a Cyber security consultant…. Which you had requested.” Liao raised a hand. “I’ll let 17 explain the rest, as well as I’ll provide any privacy documentation upon request.”

 _{“Thank you Captain….  Now if there’ no more interruptions, I’d like to continue.”}_ Lynx waited a beat before continuing _. {“Now one thing in my contract with your organizations was that I could only provide information to us in Overwatch and the UN, and anything suspicious._ _So I run frequent checks on both outside associated with Overwatch and the UN as well as checks from within. Long story short, correspondence was flagged between Director Petras and three parties. One was The UN itself. The other was from someone I don’t recognise.”}_

“That seems awfully incriminating sir.” Gabe rumbled as copies of the e-mails appeared on the holoscreens.

 _“{It would appear as if Petras interpreted Tracer’s involvement in the program, as one of the final steps towards a flight test.”}_ Lynx paused. _“{When Petras realized the mistake after Telling the UN and stopping the flow of money, he tried to save face and rush the project to cover up his mistake. Right there in the e-mail dated a month ago. ‘The Project is deemed to be a low risk to the pilot, so an unmanned test is deemed both unnecessary and is no longer seen as time efficient. Further delays will be meet with funding delays for further projects.”}_

There was silence for a second before Liao slowly stood, looking oddly calm and for once his accent was unfiltered and clear. “So you mean to tell us that these ‘updated timelines’ were a product of your fuckups and refusal to do the right thing and admit to them? How is that high horse of yours going?”

“What gets me is the fact that you WILLINGLY disregarded the safety and life of my niece!” Tony coughed deeply into the collar of his jacket, drawing some worried looks before continuing. “What about the other e-mail?”

_{“It would appear as if Petras was speaking to an acquaintance about the project… not in great detail, but stating that the timeline, when the test was and when the plan could go through. Care to explain director?”}_

Petras hung his head. “I’ll admit, I screwed the pooch on the timeline. That e-mail was to a good friend of mine. Had the test been a success, The UN would have had to find a contractor to build these planes en-masse. I had planned to put his name forward to manufacture them.”

“This is why I hate politicians.” Jack swore. “Someone Get me the UN. We’re going to have a little chat about this.”

___________________________________

Powder blue was all she saw.

It was an odd place she found herself in. It was as if she was in a Zero gravity chamber, caught floating in nothing less. Around her was a dark void, the only source of light seemed to come from her or around her. In the center was a hot white that faded to a bright powder blue, the same color as the Chronal drive’s glow. There was a faint noise of a breeze, and when she tried to speak, it came out warped, slowed and ethereal like that seen in horror movies, like a creepy ghost child.

The scariest thing was she felt no hunger, no thirst. Hell she didn’t even need to breathe. When she looked at herself she was a glowing blue with what seemed to be a while outline.

Was she dead?

Where was the jet?

What was going on?

From her perspective it felt like an eternity. The more she tried to turn around and move, the more that she seemed to stay in one place. When she had been told that the Jet broke the laws of Physics, she had not expected to find herself in a void.

 _Huh, reminds me of someone…. Someone who had also been lost to space and time._ She thought bitterly, crying out as a painful bolt of pain lashed across her body for what felt like the umpteenth time since waking… or drifting in and out of conscious.

  _Ok, maybe not the pain bit, but surely it had been similar right?_

Quietly she hum to a beat that only she could hear, wishing that there was some way to escape and pop out in front of her friends.

___________________________________

 

It had been four months since the incident. The Overwatch base had returned to normal, as normal as one could consider it. Blackwatch was still filled with little shits, the UN was arguing with Petras, and Jack Morrison was up to his armpits in stress and paperwork.

Winston had moved to the Swiss base to see if he could figure out how and why the Slipstream had malfunctioned. Tracer had been listed as MIA, but several agents had held a small funeral for the woman. It was rather somber.

“You should be in bed Captain.”

“Finally done swooning over Moira?” Liao yawned , looking up at the younger Malysian agent's who's upper face was cloaked in the shadow of her hood. “She’s a bit old Night. By the way, how’s your recovery?”

Nightingale poked her tongue out. “Well I’m ready for active duty. The replacement limb works wonders and my eyesight is amazing… though I' still adjusting when I’m high above the ground.”

“And you have that down growing on your arms now.” Liao leaned back in his chair. “What did she do again? Some kind of hawk DNA splice?”

“A mix of  RedTail’s DNA and some kind of squid DNA for the splice. Said something about making a DNA splice before with multiple animals, but she never tested it out to see if it worked.”

“Now you see why I don’t want her touching me.” He snorted. “Her experiments are… interesting but like Angela said, they more than cross a few lines.”

“To be fair, technically you crossed some lines too. You helped save RedTail’s life by making bird prosthetics for her.”

“I love animals, besides I know how much that damn bird means to you.” Liao smirked playfully as Nightingale lightly punched him in the shoulder. “Anyway, you didn’t come up her at such an hour to explain pleasantries. What’s up?”

“Well, besides my mission with Genji and Moira tomorrow” she paused as the older man nearly gagged. “Comms asked me to bring this up to you. Said that over the last few weeks they’ve been hearing something on the comms. I sent it to Lynx and they suggested I get you to take a look at it.”

Liao watched as she placed a data stick on the desk in front of him. “What’s this?”

“An audio recording of some kind of signal. We can’t make out what’s being said exactly due to interference, but the way it’s being… said sounds like a code.”

“And why was this brought to me?”

“Because you like a challenge and because you go crazy without something to do?” Nightingale shrugged. “Anyway, I need to tend to my birds before bed, you enjoy.”

“Gee thanks. By the way, if this is a joke, i'm leading the interrogations myself!” Liao huffed turning back to the data stick. Well he was looking over mission reports, so he guessed that poking around in some audio logs wouldn’t hurt. Popping on some headphones he listened as he read the mission reports. The audio was raw, having large gaps of irrelevant information, or radio chatter and dead air. After a half hour of dead air, and idle radio chatter, he was ready to turn the recordings off when he heard it. Barely audible and incoherent, was an higher pitched echoy voice. Pausing he turned up the volume and listened. Nightingale was right, the more he listened the more there seemed to be a pattern. Parts of the code were missing and cutting out at odd parts, but it was so faint, it was easy to see why Communications missed it the first time around.

He continued listening, switching from recording to recording, the message becoming clearer at some points, and unintelligible mess at others. Several times Communications attempted to communicate with the speaker but either the person on the other end of the Comms was ignoring them, or couldn’t hear them.

“Athena, can you try to clear up these recordings? I want to try to isolate these signals.”

“Of course Agent Liao.” Athena chimed above him. God he loved Winston’s AI friend. “Any specific parameters?”

“If possible include when the Comms team tries to make contact with whoever’s broadcasting the message. Also is it possible to tell who or what gender the broadcaster is?”

There was a pause while the AI replied. “It’s highly unlikely, but I’ll try my best. The more recent audio clips are easier to make out.”

“Thank you. Notify me of any patterns, I’m only making out a handful of words, and I’m guessing others.” Liao rolled his shoulders idly tapping the pen on the paper pad. As the two worked, Liao began to hear the tone, and at one point began to hear a kind of harmony. Playing back the clip he began to hum along to the code, and realized it was some kind of song.

“They’re singing?”

“It would appear that way.” Athena confirmed. “I’m also able to determine that the singer is either a woman of a young boy.”

“Interesting. You know the clearer it’s getting, the more I’m realizing that I’m getting more and more lyrics. I have something about Shattered pieces, space and time… then there’s a very clear bit about ‘Blue and orange’ and being ‘removed from timelines’.”

“Sounds like time travel.” Athena mused.

“Hmm…” Liao yawned. “Maybe someone who knows about the Slipstream?”

“It is a distinct possibility, however who outside of the UN and Overwatch would know about the incident… Aside from the Oxton Family?”

“Fair point.” Liao cracked his back. “I really need to put this down, or else I won’t be able to function in the morning. What Time is it?”

“It’s currently 04:15 am.” Athena chimed making Liao look to the ceilng.

“You’re joking.”

“I am not Agent Liao. Also, I’d like to notify you that Agent Amari is on her way to your office.”

“What?” Liao made to get up just as the door opened. “Oh, good morning Ana.”

“To borrow an expression from Gabriel, you must have shit the bed to be up this early.” The Egyptian crossed her arms. “What are you doing up?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Liao stifled a yawn.

“Seeing off your Team off. Now please explain yourself.”

“Long story short there’s been a signal or someone sending a signal over the coms lately. I was trying to decipher it with Athena... it sounds like some kind of song yet, it seems to be alluding to the Slipstream.”

“We’re piecing together the audio now.” Athena stated. “Agent Liao I’m trying to see if I can identify the woman’s voice.”

“It is a woman then?”

“Yes. I’m also unable to find any songs with any of those lyrics currently. It is possible that this is a cover of some sort with Slipstream themes.”

“What about the tune?” Liao asked, humming it once more. “that’s about as much as I can hear anyway.”

“….. I can’t help but feel as though I’ve heard that tune before.” Ana mused. “But I can’t remember where.”

“Agent Liao, there’s a call from the Comms team.”

“You told them I’m awake didn’t you? Patch it through.” Liao groaned. “Listen boys this had better be important. I’m tired and I kind of want to get to bed at some point. I swear if this is some kind of pranks I’ll be investigating it… Personally.”

“Nightingale said to forward anything like this to you. But that signal’s coming across the coms again… I think you should hear it.”

“Fine, patch it through.”

There was a moment of silence before the woman’s voice came through the coms, sounding odd and garbled, almost as if underwater. Hurriedly, Liao tried to write down what he heard until the voice became rather clear, giving him pause.

_{“….darkest entry the seventeenth is darker yet darker it keeps expanding.”}_

“What..?” Liao motioned, looking to Ana, “What are they talking about?”

“’Darker yet Darker’. I’ve heard that before… Liao I need you to get Rienhardt.”

 

 

It hadn’t been easy to wake the Crusader, but when he had Rienhardt was less than agreeable. It was mad more difficult when he gruffly spoke in nothing but annoyed German, his drowsiness being the only thing to keep both his volume and anger in check. It was a rare yet beautiful sight for such an early hour. 

“Rienhardt, I’m sorry for waking you.” Ana started when the soldier squeezed into Liao’s office. “But Liao’s been working on something and we’ve stumbled across some kind of code. We’ve heard certain phrases before but we can’t remember from where.”

“This had better not be a joke.” Rienhardt shot a look at Liao.

“I thought I was being set up too big guy.” Liao held his hands up in defense. “But real talk. Do the Phrases “ ’Darker yet Darker’ mean anything to you?”

“Or Entry 17.” Athena mentioned. “None of our files have anything relevant on any Entry 17… Not even the Slipstream files.”

Reinhardt paused, mulling the words over. “Dark, darker, yet darker… the darkness keeps growing…”

“I knew I heard it somewhere before.” Ana sighed. “What does it mean?”

“It’s from a game called Undertale.” Rienhard explained, sitting in Liao’s chair making it creak in protest. “The game came out the year I was born. My father played it with me when I was four. There was a character that became lost to time and space before the game’s beginning. Coincidentally, his theme became a song called Dark, Darker yet Darker.”

“Did it have lyrics?”

“One did Eventually. Did you not look it up?”

Ana and Liao looked sheepish. “We didn’t think it’d be this simple.”

Rien chuckled and pulled up a song. “Ah! Is this the one?”

The four listened carefully to the song. “I think it is. We don’t have a complete list of what the woman’s saying yet.” Athena replied. “The one on the Coms that is.”

“You know it sounds very much like Lena and the Slipstream actually.” Liao shrugged suddenly pausing. “Wait… Athena is it possible to match Lena’s voice to the recording?”

“I could try. Please hold on a moment.”

“What are you thinking my friend?” Rienhardt asked looking to the Singaporean.

“I think… Lena’s trying to send us a message from the void. I think she’s trying to say that she’s alive.”

Before they could say anything there was an odd noise followed by a sudden flash of blue.

 

________________________________________________________

 

 “You’re joking right?” Reyes scoffed looking at the other three founding members. “You honestly think that’s Tracer and she’s trying to communicate with us?”

“It’s possible.” Liao yawned loudly. “I mean we never did find her or the jet.”

“It’s going on four months. If she hasn’t been found yet, then we’re never going to find her. The fact some of you are STILL going on about this is amazing.” ”

The three agents exchanged a look. None of them wanted to bring up the odd anomaly they had seen hours before. They decided to chalk up the mysterious appearance of…. Whatever that thing was, to lack of sleep. But something didn’t feel right. 

“To be fair sir, she’s listed as MIA, not KIA. Winston has already confirmed that her atoms likely do still exist, but there they are, is unknown.” Liao crossed his arms.

“Yeah and the day she re-appears is the day that pigs fly.” Reyes rolled his eyes as he adjusted the bag on his shoulder. “Get lost. I have a mission I have to go on.”

“Well that went well.” Ana said sarcastically watching the Latino head for the airfield.

“Better than if we told him we say that weird blue flash.” Liao sighed. “Maybe I should go train. I need to work this frustration out of my system.”

“You’re not going to find a nice place to hide and sleep?” Rien chuckled.

“No, I have Moira to deal with before lunch, and I fear if I doze off, I’ll sleep right through it.” Liao stretched. “Yeah training sounds good. Up for some hand to hand Ana?”

“I’d love to.” Ana grinned before Athena’s voice boomed over the PA. “Agents Liao and Morrison, please report to Science lab 2-B Immediately for an urgent situation. Agents Liao and Morrison.”

“Orrrrr maybe later.” Liao raised an eyebrow as he began to run. “What the hell’s going on to need our immediate attention?”

 

Winston had a feeling that something was going on. The boys up in Comms kept talking about odd signals, and the founding members seemed to be butting heads over something. Winston had paid it little mind however, paying attention to his work. He felt guilty, even though it hadn’t been his fault. He had noticed the inconsistency too late while looking over the readouts. Sighing he scratched the back of his neck.

When Tracer had first met him, she had been initially shocked like most people. However she had bounced back from her shock rather quickly and had taken a liking to him, treating him as she would any other human. She had seen past species and had spent many hours talking to him, trying to understand quantum Physics and how the Slipstream worked.

Oh how he missed her.

_Winston…._

He heaved a sigh and sat down on a tire. He was beginning to lose hope, a feeling he hadn’t felt since the Lunar Colony. Harold, Lena Gwenevre … how many friends did he have to lose before he found happiness?

_Winston…_

He swore he was becoming delusional. He was beginning to hear her in his head. Her cute accent enveloping his name as she called for him-

“Winston!!!”

He jumped and turned at his voice, thinking it was Samantha or one of the other interns calling his attention to the latest test results, instead he found her rooted to the ground, half turned to look behind her at the flickering blue form of-

No.

No way in hell.

There in the lab fading in and out of reality was Lena. She looked like she was in a lot of pain vanishing with an odd screechy pop and re-appearing somewhere else. She was reaching out for him her expression one of extreme fear and pain. He could almost feel the static in the air, much like an approaching thunderstorm.

“Lena!” He roared thundering towards her, knocking over a table in the process. What he failed to notice was the chronoal device being pulled from it’s plug, causing Lena to cry out in pain as her body became extremely transparent as it began to glitch before fading into bright blue nothingness.

“NO!” Winston pounded the ground where Lea had been moments before. “Lena!”

Those in the lab were frozen in shock, while several others had pulled out their phones and were holding them up as the events had begun to unfold. Winston turned back towards the Chronoal device, noticing it laying upside down on the floor.

“I… did that really just happen?” Winston asked. The scientists nodded before one intern came forward replying what her phone had caught.”

“I think she vanished as soon as that device turned off.” She offered, showing the video to Winston. “But… this proves that she’s alive… right?”

Winston stared at the phone shaking his head and handing the phone back. “It’s possible, I want you all to get that back up and running… If we can bring her back again, we may be able to bring her home, once and for all. Athena, I need you to get Captain Liao, and Morrison. This could be a breakthrough.”

“I notified them as soon as the anomaly was detected.”

“The- I’m sorry, the anomaly?”

“Yes Winston.” Athena’s voice sounded both excited yet relieved. “Tracer’s disappearance again matched that of the Slipstream’s initial disappearance almost 5 months ago, however her reappearance was the exact opposite. It’s as if the time around her was warping in a manner that we have expected as a positive outcome for the Slipstream experiment.”

“But… she wasn’t with the Jet…” Winston pondered as both men burst into the lab. “Did Athena tell you what was going on?”

“No.” Jack panted, wiping sweat from his brow. “This had better be good, I had to cut my call with Jackie.”

“Well… You just missed Tracer commander.”

“Winston, I’m not in any mood for jokes.”

“Kayla, show the commander that video you took.” Winston motioned as the device came back online. “C’mon Lena the device is on again…..”

“Wait, you saw her?” Liao asked trying to watch over Jack’s shoulder. You mean she actually appeared?”

“Yes.” Winston looked at the now dented floor. “Damn it!”

“Jack get Ana and Rien back up here…. And Reyes too.”

“Why?”

“short story involves Lena being heard on the comms for several weeks now but becoming clearer lately.” Liao looked at him. “We just realized this this morning. We also saw a flash just like how she disappeared in the video earlier.”

“Why didn’t Gabe tell me?” Jack rounded on Liao.

“Because we didn’t tell him.” Liao looked to Winston. “When you call them up here, tell them that pigs can fly after all.”

“Should we tell the UN?” Asked an intern. Liao shook his head.

“No, not until we explore this further.” Liao shrugged. “I think we should report and record all instances of Lena’s appearances, we should try to see if we can stabilize her. If we make progress, then maybe we can.”

“You realize we’ve getting next to nothing for this right?” Winston asked, pausing when Liao reached into his pants pocket and pulled his phone.

“How much do you need?”

“You’re not serious.”

“I’m using my own damn money. Lord knows I have a nice chunk.” Liao offered. “Tell me how much you expect you may need and I’ll see what I can do. It will be kept off the record so you don’t lose what the UN’s giving you. I’ll see if I can’t pull some strings to get our science team some quality R&R too.”

“Now I see why people prefer you over Reyes.” Jack chuckled as the group discussed it among themselves. “You bribe people.”

“Not bribing anyone. Just being a decent person.” Liao gave him a sideline glance. “Besides, the science division is underpaid and hasn’t had any vacation time for well over a year now. Treat your employees with respect and loyalty and they will do the same.”

________________________________

As it had turned out, simply turning on the device had done little to bring Tracer back to that same spot in the lab… However two days later, she was spotted in the Slipstream’s hanger bay around noon, and later that evening, she had been found falling to the ground –upside-down of all positions-in the middle of the hallway.

It seemed that she was more stable or appeared more frequently around the lab when the device was on confirming Winston’s hypothesis that the matrix was doing something to stabilize Tracer’s atoms. On a whim one night, Liao had cranked the power up on the matrix, near flooding the room with the field.

“It feels like I’m bathing in carbonated water… or something bubbly.” Liao mentioned to the gorilla, his feet propped up on Winston’s tire as he ate. “You’ve never felt it?”

“No, but then again, the field has never been so strong.” Winston shook himself. “The sensation is rather… odd… almost to the point of being uncomfortable. What are you eating? It smells lovely.”

“An attempt at Nasi lemak. It’s hard to get the right ingredients here in Switzerland.” Liao stared at the ceiling. “Maybe I should have made Mongolian Meatballs and ramen… Mei used to love it.”

“She liked anything you made.” Winston joked. “I was told that half the time, it’s how you made sure she ate.”

“It worked didn’t it? It kept Angela off our backs for the most part.” Liao sighed. “And didn’t I have to go and fucking blow it?”

“Heard it was a nasty exchange... How bad was it?” Winston winced as Liao groaned. So it had been a gossip topic at other bases.

“She threw the ring back at me.”

“What? You mean she broke up with you?”

“Yeah. Fuuck.” The man set his bowl down on a table. “It’s a shame, my mom really liked her… so did dad. I haven’t heard anything since she left.”

“You he’s still not responding to your messages?” Winston turned around to watch the man. Since he had arrived in Switzerland and had the chance to meet Liao, he found that the man also liked intellectual pursuits. In Lena’s absence, they were becoming fast friends.

“No… it’s odd… No one at the Ecopoint is answering my hails. It’s making me worry.”

“I could try. I was close with her.”

“Lots of luck big guy, but you’re welcome to try.”

“Ok, you need to give me some of that.” Winston put a hand out. “I know you have more in that bag of yours.”

Liao laughed and pulled out a spare bowl and a contained, scooping some into the bowl. “Here you go Wukong.”

“Funny.” Winston snorted as he accepted the bowl. “Although it’s more creative than King Kong, I’ll give you that. The lab staff are going to kill us in the morning.”

Liao was silent for a minute, leaning back in his chair, one hand pulling out his Dogtags, playing with the ring that had once been Mei’s. “What if something happened to her or the Ecopoint. God knows what Talon are up to on a good day.”

Winston shrugged spooning some of the food into his mouth. “This is amazing!”

“I’ve always wanted to try some, but I’ve been too nervous to ask.”

Both sat up suddenly, noticing Tracer watching them from the other side of the desk. “Lena!”

“You two sure chat like old ladies. Care to fill me in? I’ve been a bit out of the loop.” Lena motioned, glowing a bit, her body transparent and reminding them of a blue sepia filter.

“Athena you’re recording this right?” Winston put his food down.

“Of course Winston.” Athena confirmed.

“Here Lena, eat mine. I’ve lost my appetite anyway.” Liao shoved his bowl closer to her watching Lena reach for the bowl. “Nope, still not corporeal I see.”

“Come again?”

Lena reached out for Winston’s hand her hand going through it, despite feeling a sensation on the parts of his hand that her wrist had passed through. “Yeah. Same thing happened when I was in the Slipstream. I couldn’t eject. Things are literally going right through me.”

“So when you vanished, you were in the Slipstream. But now…. Where’s the jet?”

“Good question. Unfortunately I don’t have a very good question for where it is.” Lena admitted looking at the food. “Shame I can’t smell it nor feel hungry.”

“So you’re like a ghost.” Liao looked the brit up and down.

“Like…. I’m here but I feel like I’m not here.” Lena shrugged. “It’s hard to explain.”

“Like disassociation.” Winston offered. “Only this is Physical and caused by an external source instead of an internal mental source.”

“Good news is that we seem to be able to bring you back if we crank this bad boy up.” Liao shrugged. “At last progress. It’s only taken about five months.”

Lena paused. “What?”

“It’s been almost five months since the incident.” Winston offered. “Lena are you ok?”

“I’ve been lost for five months? Feeling like I almost constantly being shocked with electricity, floating in a dark void, lit only by me, for five months!?”

“Lena please!” Winston reached out for her as she began to glow brighter. We’re close to figuring something out. We just need time. We’ll let your family know immediately that you’ve shown up but-.”

Before he could say anything more, the woman vanished once again.

“Elapsed time, 3 minutes, 25 seconds.” Athena announced. “It appears that the stronger the field, the longer she’s able to stay.”

“I need call the Oxtons and the UN.” Liao stared at the spot where Len just was, feeling his hunger return. “We’re going to have to find a place to put this field.”

“I’m also going to have to find a way to miniaturize it….” Winston hummed in thought. “I have an idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song reference:  
> SharaX - Darker Darker Yet Monster  
> Lyrics by Melt
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V085QgcuMfc
> 
> I just thought that the song fit Lena a bit when it came to the Chronal disassociation and the whole Slipstream incident . Lena wasn't trying to send them a message, but instead just wanted to sing a song to herself, however ironic it was.


	7. Cognitive Dissonance (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of Cognitive Dissonance.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strap in kids, this is the longest chapter I've ever written at 29 pages long. Why? I didn't want to split this into another chapter. Hell! i didn't want to have this turn into a 3 part chapter but here we are. Also i upped the age rating of this fic, mainly because language and now in this chapter a sex scene... but i did so in a light manner because of how it's approached. 
> 
> BTW, here's the link/playlist for the music I listen to as I write. some songs fit my various chapters. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0QW5o3-Miz_0mNg76Sp0Cgew1itJnM85
> 
> See notes at the bottom for more context  
> Edit: 500000 characters and i hit a limit somehow?! How!? according to word there's just over 66, 200 characters TOTAL in the Entire chapter on word!  
> Edit 2: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? Liao's emoji's were causing the issue!? Now i see why bzarcher, IrisSteth, Nox (Sheut) s said blood was split to get emoji's to work in one of their chapters. full chapter together again.

It was another four months before Winston had finally figured out how to maximize the field without the devices being massive. Through Trial and error. He had discovered that he’d need two miniature matrixes on one harness to hopefully anchor her to their timeline, giving her freedom to move about.

Lena had been rather vocal about being trapped in the fishbowl, and had even ripped Petras a new one when he appeared one day while she was pacing the containment unit. It was something that everyone had enjoyed watching and video existed of the exchange for those who missed it.

Understandably, no one wanted to test the harness, meaning that Lena’s use of the “Chronoal Accelerator” would be their test run, just like the Slipstream. What did they have to lose? It wasn’t like they could screw this up any more than it already had been right?

Luckily, a mere three days after the harness was completed, they saw the telltale signs that Abnormalities were steadily increasing. By dinner time, there was no change, so Winston waved off the scientists stating that he’d stay back incase Lena re-appeared. Somehow his lonely vigil later turned into  small party consisting of himself, Genji, McCree, Liao, Angela, and Ana, three large pizzas, one large garlic fingers and more pop than you could shake a stick at.

“Sometimes, I wonder what’s going through your mind Liao.” Ana said, watching Winston pop a piece of pineapple into his mouth.

“It was my idea actually.” Genji shrugged. “Lena mentioned wanting pizza last time she appeared. Liao was the one who paid for it.”

“I mean the Hawaiian pizza.” Ana retorted. “Pineapple doesn’t belong on pizza. It’s a fruit.”

“Are we really having this conversation?” Angela stared at the Egyptian.

“Firstly pineapple goes well with ham Ana.” Liao gave her a glance. “Secondly a tomato is technically a fruit yet belongs nowhere near a fruit salad. After all, everyone knows that a fruit salad containing tomatoes is simply salsa.”

“Why in the hell don’t you play a bard in DnD?” McCree drawled.

“Because I prefer rogues or multiclassing.” Liao shrugged, hearing a high-pitched yelp behind him. Turning to look through the observation window he smirked. “Niiiice lipstand Trace.”

“I can’t help it.” Lena said, picking herself up off the floor, looking very solid. “Usually I don’t land that hard.”

“Ah Lena! How to you feel?” Angela asked jumping up to look through the observation window.

“Kinda lightheaded… Maybe it’s cause I’m hungry or thirsty or something.” Lena took a deep breath then exhaled. “Man alive it feels good to actually breathe again. Actually hang on… I actually feel solid again too. What’s going on?”

“I found a way to keep you grounded here in our current time. I placed it on the seat behind you.” Winston offered, licking his fingers clean. Lena looked behind at the accelerator and gently rubbed her arms.

“But….” Lena sounded quiet, looking rather vulnerable. “Will I vanish again if I step out of the containment unit and it doesn’t work?”

“We’ll find out.” Liao offered. “It’s not optimal we know, but isn’t it worth a shot at least?”

Lena nodded, picking up the device and slowly strapping it on. “It’s not as heavy as I thought.”

“We tested out the weight with Jennifer since she’s roughly your height and weight.” Winston offered. “We can adjust if necessary. Are you ready to come out?”

“Did so a while ago big guy.” Lena laughed as Winston got up. “Oh by the way, remember how I said before the test that I wished I could disappear at will? Well I learned my lesson, to be careful of what I wish for.”

“Your sense of humor remains intact. Maybe you’ll survive after all.” Genji snorted.

However for Lena, it was all just a front. Her demeanor had begun to turn nervous again as she reached for the door, her hands trembling. She was stuck somewhere between the joy of finally being able to return to normal and seized by fear of the outcome of if this attempt failed.

_C’mon Lena, you can do this. You’ve fought against unknown jets, done death defying stunts, and even faced manic soldiers who snapped under pressure. You can open the damn door._

But she couldn’t. The fear overtook her as her mind began to rapidly cycle through a thousand what ifs. What if this harness failed? What if it sent her back to the void and this time they couldn’t get her back? How much would she have to catch up on? What about her career? Would she be able to fly again as a pilot? Did anyone outside of her family and Overwatch even know that she still existed?

It was as if a heavy weight has been placed onto her chest, making it hard to breathe. If felt like she was suffocating, like every time she tried to take a breath before being suddenly sucked back into the void. She felt hot, swaying on unsteady footing as her head felt lighter. She didn’t like this feeling, she hated it. Trying to back away from the door, she stumbled back and hit the floor with a cry, her heart trying to hammer its way out of her chest.

_God._

_I can’t do it._

Instead she curled up on the floor feeling as though she was about to vomit, unaware to the world around her, trying to calm herself. It wasn’t until she felt a large set of hands picking her up and holding her close did she begin to slowly calm. After a while, she became aware of something large and soft, something fluffy pressed against her skin. Slowly opening her eyes she saw the massive Gorilla holding her in a loose embrace, gently using his forefingers to rub her shoulder. The other agents were standing back, waiting to approach. With hesitation, Angela approached. “Lena? How do you feel?”

“Scared… like… Like something bad’s going to happen.” Lena admitted in a hushed voice, her voice sounding fearful. Angela reached out and felt Lena trembling rather hard, her body sweaty. “I... I can’t do this Angie.”

“You’ll have to at some point Lena.” Winston nodded. “We’re all here. If you want we can move some of the food in here so you can eat and drink.”

“I’m going to be sick.” Lena mumbled, burying her face into his fur. “The room feels like its spinning.”

“Is she ok?” Ana asked looking as Liao approached, leaning against the doorframe.

“Hmm…” Angela shrugged as she knelt in front of Winston.  “I’m just going to take your pulse and listen to your heart and lungs, ok Lena?”

Lena let out a squeak but shifted slightly so Angela could do her job. Angela hummed and went to worked nodding as she stood. “I thought so. You’re having a panic attack Lena. We’re going to get you some tea ok? Black?”

Lena shook her head. “I feel sick, I shouldn’t have anything.”

“Nonsense!” Ana barked. “I’ll get you some tea, it will soothe your nerves. You may need a change of clothes too…”

“I have spare fatigues.” Liao jabbed his thumb to a small backpack. “They may be a bit big on her but they’ll work.

“I’m moving the food anyway.” Jesse shrugged. “After she calms down, she may have an appetite.”

“No soda.” Angela warned. “Caffeine isn’t a good idea for her right now.”

“What about the rest of us?” Genji rolled his eyes. “It wouldn’t be fair to Lena, but at the same time….”

“I don’t care if I can’t have something but you guys can.” Lena mumbled cuddling into Winston further. “Can stay like this for a while?”

“Of course.” Winston nodded. “Oh I uh… made it so you can take the accelerator off to shower, sleep or get dressed…. As long as you stay within 10 or so feet of it, you should be fine. I mean we couldn’t test it to be sure, but it is possible to take it off for a bit.”

“… You mean I’d be semi-normal again?”

“Yes.” Winston nodded.

“Thanks.” Lena mumbled, staying in Winston’s arms for almost a half hour before she felt calm enough to climb out of his arms. By then, she felt utterly famished, eating anything she could reach. It had taken another little while for her to get changed out of her sweaty clothes and into Liao’s spare Blackwatch fatigues but in the end she was doing much better. She hadn’t even realized that the whole time that Winston had been holding her, that Liao had turned off the matrix for the holding unit.

Only once she had been given a thorough examination, some rest –however poor it was- and some food and water, Lena was allowed to leave the lab the next morning. However, Liao had pulled her aside and sat her down in his office. Lena began to feel dread again when he shut the door behind him. “Is something wrong?”

“I owe you an apology kiddo.”

“Huh?”

Liao sat on his desk. “I feel like I betrayed you and I wasn’t upfront with you last night. Back after you started to re-appear I reached out to a few people. I tried to reach out to Paige but I only caught her once…. I think I floored her. She sounded like… she was thrown for a loop.”

“Well me returning to Earth so the speak would shock anyone.” Lena grinned. She had missed Paige, but Liao’s face still looked stoic.

“Well… it took a while to reach out to your family. When I did, I learned some terrible news.” Liao swallowed as he saw Lena’s face drop. “Your uncle Tony’s very ill Lena. At first, they never told me what was going on. They didn’t want to set you back if you returned. Jack and Gabe also told me to shut my mouth.”

“Is he alright? How bad is it?”

Liao hung his head. “It’s bad. I called them last night to let them know that you were brought back. That you could return home when you were ready. Oliver explained something to me and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

Lena almost held her breath as Liao looked her in the eye, his face full of sorrow and empathy. “Your Uncle Tony has several late stages of Cancer. He knew about it before your test and didn’t want to tell you and have you worried. He’s not doing so well right now.”

“Is… Is he dying?”

“We think so. He’s been growing weaker the last few days, though he was happy to hear that we had brought you back.” Liao put his hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry Lena.”

Lean stood suddenly turning to exit the room, Liao stood, making to follow her. “Lena! Stop, where are you going?”

“Back to England.” Lena looked over her shoulder. “I’m going to see my uncle one last time.”

“Lena, the brass and the UN won’t let you. They want yet another debrief, testing, they want protocols to be followed. You could get in trouble for this.”

“To hell with regulations. I haven’t seen my family for at least a good year or so!” Lena snapped, turning on the man. “I’m not going to stick around while my Uncle is on his deathbed! I’m not going to sit around and not say good bye to him!”

Liao smirked. “I was hoping you’d say that. Listen, if you want to get back to England as quickly as possible, we’re going to need a pilot, an aircraft, an excuse, and someone to watch you to placate the brass.”

“We?” Lena balked.

“Yes, we. I’m going with you, especially if you want to be there by tonight.”

____________________________________

Lena quickly learned that the easy part was packing her things and sneaking to the hanger –where they found out that she could “blink” from one spot to another, which was rather handy but seemed to have an effect on the Accelerator’s battery. They tedious part was to convince one of the pilots heading to Ireland to take them as well. Liao, Lena learned, had a long list of people who owed him favors.

It wasn’t long before they were in the air, headed to the UK. Lena was busy tapping her finger on the armrest, trembling slightly from nerves. It wasn’t as enclosed as the Slipstream, but it was still somewhat claustrophobic. Liao had noticed that however and had convinced her to stretch out, allowing her to rest her head in his lap. Pulling her jacket around her Liao reclined the seats a bit.

“Alright. We’re going to do a little exercise ok Lena? I want you to close your eyes for a bit ok? Just close your eyes and concentrate on my voice.”

“What’s that going to do?”

Liao smiled, his voice becoming quiet, just above a whisper. “Trust me ok? I’m not going to let anything happen to you ok?”

Lena shifted a bit to get comfortable before she closed her eyes waiting to hear Liao’s voice. “Now, just concentrate on my voice ok?  I’m going to talk you through this, and at times I’ll ask you some questions ok? There are no wrong answers.”

“Alright…” Lena said, taking rapid shallow breaths. Closing her eyes, she felt Liao’s hand on the top of her head petting her hair.

“Now, just keep your eyes closed until I tell you ok? We’re going to start off by doing some breathing exercises… trust me, it will help. Just listen to my voice ok… now just follow my breathing ok? We’re going to breathe in for three seconds, then exhale for three. Ready?”

“Y-yeah I guess so…”

“Ok… Breathe in…. and out….. Yeah see just like that.. Deep Breaths Lena. In…… and out….. Once more…. In… and out…. Think you can keep that rhythm?”

“I- I think so.”

Liao’s hand stilled. “Um wait, are you ok with me stroking your hair like this? Sorry I should have asked first.”

“It’s ok… It’s helping actually.”

“Alright. I just remembered that some people don’t like to be touched during a panic attack.” Liao murmured softly, allowing Lena to breathe deeply on her own for a few moments. “Ok I’m going to ask you a few things ok? Remember no wrong answers, just try your best.”

“Ok.”

“What are two things you can smell?”

Lena paused. “Is it ok if I list more than two?”

“If you want.”

“The leather of my jacket for starters… Clean air…? Like ozone or something…? Like recycled air -if you will- from the plane.”

“I was never aware that recycled air had a smell.” Liao admitted. “I never payed that much attention. Sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“No it’s fine. I… I also smell whatever it is you’re wearing… I don’t mean to sound weird.”

“It’s fine. What are three things you can hear?”

That one was tricky. “The plane engines…. My watch…. And the accelerator.”

“It’s making noise?”

“It’s slight hum, it’s…. kind of soothing to a point, but bit distracting at the same time. I’m growing used to it.”

“Ok…. What about four things you can feel?”

“The… what is this…? Leather? Plastic….? Whatever the seat’s made out of.”

“Good question, I’m not sure what the material is either.”

“Um… The fleece of my coat… you stroking my hair. Hmm…..” Lena thought for a bit. “The weight of the accelerator on my chest? Does that count?”

“I would. Alright last question, but I need you to open your eyes ok?  Just for a minute ok? I need you to tell me five things you can see.”

Lena opened her eyes and took a few deep breaths. “Ok… the… paneling of the fuselage… the glow of my accelerator…. God this is a hard one.”

“Sorry.”

“Um… you…? Your gear… I need one more. … The ugly paneling they call a floor…?”

Liao snorted. “Fair point Oxton. Feeling better?”

“A bit…. Can I close my eyes again and rest a bit more?”

“Sure thing Lena. Hey if you want to take a nap that’s fine too.”

“Thanks Luv. Does our pilot know where to land?”

“Oxton School of Aviation and Aeronautics right?”

“Yup. It’s close to my Uncle’s place. Maybe we could bum a ride.” Lena settled into the man’s lap and closed her eyes for the inevitable reunion.

After he was sure she had fallen asleep, Liao opened his coms and looked at the call list. Oh he had anticipated this. Opening the vidcom link, he waited for it to connect, wincing as he came face to face with one of the men he had hoped not to face yet.

Morrison was a patient man, but he had his limits. When it came to Blackwatch shenanigans, he had little to no patience. And if Reyes was already with him… he was in for shit.

“I think I should explain myself.”

 _{“You’d better, I’m a step away from court martialing you and Reyes won’t be saving your ass.”}_ Morrison said, eyeing the younger man on the coms. 

“Oxton knows about her Uncle’s condition, and refused to stay on base. I knew anything I did to try to stop her would fail, so I made a decision. With her recent re-appearance, I understand the need to monitor her closely.” Liao explained. “Because of her recent panic attacks and the whole Slipstream Ordeal, I thought it wise to give her some leave, that way she can be with her uncle in his final days, be given time to recover and begin the transition back to society.”

Morrison said nothing, allowing Liao the chance to continue while he had the chance. “Coming with her allows her to be monitored in a much more relaxed environment while she adjusts, as well as being a support or a way to contact Overwatch should she need it. If anything, I feel as if I’m doing for a favor. She was burning out under the pressure, and this gives us the opportunity to see how she’ll fare after she leaves our service, so we know how to help her.”

 _{“I don’t agree with this at all.”}_ Morrison said gruffly moments later. _{“Petras is going to be breathing down my neck over this. Ever since his executive powers were re-instated he’s gotten an attitude.”}_

“Look, if you need someone to take the heat, I will.” Liao crossed his arms. “Tell Petras to talk to me. Remember, I am one of the founding members. That has to count for something.”

 _{“I sense a political shitstorm coming.”}_ Reyes looked at Morrison. _{“But it’s not my thing to deal with is it?”}_

_{“Don’t shrug at me Gabe. He’s in your division. And we were here discarding punishment for his actions.”}_

“Is that so? In that case since there’s been no determination yet.” Liao grinned a wide shit eating grin. “I’m putting in for a few weeks’ vacation with Oxton. Have fun with that.”

 _{“You absolute fucking bastard.”}_ Morrison growled, turning red with anger as Reyes decided to find the situation amusing. _{“Stop laughing Gabe, don’t encourage him.”}_

_{“To quote Jesse, ‘I ain’t doin’ shit!’. Have fun, Strike Commander.”}_

_[“I hate you both.”}_

Liao loved Blackwatch shenanigans, especially when he was instigating them.

 

 

As it turned out they were able to get a ride.

People were practically falling over themselves to help the two reach the Oxton Residence after their sudden touch down at the school. Despite the coat he had, Liao complained about the cold while pulling his hood up. In Lena’s opinion, the brown coat with brown and black faux fur suited him.

The short distance to the residence was filled with excited yet idle chatter. Liao was trying not to doze off, having spent the flight awake to ensure Lena was take care of.  The silver Mechs of his were in some kind of sleep mode in the back, nestled between his and Lena’s things. Not that anyone minded.

“Captain?”

“Mmmm…?” Liao groaned sleepily.

“We’re here. Need help getting out?”

Liao opened an eye and yawned. “Nah, I can get out on my own.  I’m going to need one hell of a nap though.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure they won’t care where you kip. Now C’mon, it’s getting cold and we’re supposed to get a storm in another day or two.”

“S’Pose to be on par with or worse than the beast of the East back in the early 2000s.” the driver nodded, popping the trunk so they could get their luggage.

“Oh joy.” Liao rolled his eyes getting himself out of his seat and out of the car. “Oi, you two, get up. We’re here.”

Much to their surprise, the two mechs yawned as if they had lungs, and hopped out of the trunk, waiting as the humans grabbed their luggage. “Thanks Charlie.”

“No problem Lena. My regards to your family yeah?” the soldier waved getting back into the car as the pair trudged up to the front door.

“Lots of friendly faces huh?” Liao grinned as Lena fished her key out of her pocket.

“Family has a lot of history and pilots. Some soldiers some not.” Lena shrugged. “And when you run a flight school from everyone from the common Joe to the Armed Forces, you run into a lot of faces.”

Before she could put her key in the lock the door swung open, Oliver Oxton looking rather surprised at the two people on his front step. His jaw fell, taking in his niece, who was rubbing her arms from the cold. “Hiya Uncle Ollie. Been a while huh?”

“Lena Amber Oxton! You god damn lucky bitch!” Oliver leapt at his niece pulling her into a hug. “I didn’t think you’d be home so soon…. How…?”

“I pulled some strings.” Liao crossed his arms and shivered, “Mind if we step inside? I’m more of a fan of heat.”

“Oh yes of course.” Oliver stood aside, allowing Liao to enter after Lena, almost tripping over his drones. “Lena’s room is the guest bedroom, but we do have a rec Room in the basement with a couch you can kip on. For now… I... We weren’t expecting you.”

“Captain Liao knew the heads at Overwatch wouldn’t willingly allow me to go, so he authorized some Medical leave.” Lena shrugged. “He can explain more later... How’s Uncle Tony?”

“Not bad but not good either… Da’s with him now.” Oliver heaved a sigh. “I’m glad you’re here Lena. It may help to put him at ease.”

Lena nodded and headed up the stairs to Tony’s room, her feet feeling heavy with each step. Her mind focused on what she could say to ease his suffering. She was vaguely aware of Oliver and Liao following behind her. Taking a deep breath, she knocked at his door before pushing it open. “Uncle…?”

“Lena? Christ alive. I knew it.” Tony rasped, his voice barely above that of a whisper. He was a lot thinner than she remembered, he looked pale, frail and weak. His greying hair still defiantly had its wind swept style. It surprised her that he still seemed to have all his hair… or the majority of it.

“How are you doing uncle?” Lena asked approaching the bed. Looking up as her grandfather stood, she shook her head. “No Gramps, you sit.”

“No you take my seat. My bones are getting stiff from all the sitting.” William nodded to her, grabbing his cane. “Welcome home sweetheart.”

Lena nodded and took her grandfather’s seat, holding her Uncle’s hand. “You knew what Uncle?”

“I knew that you’d return. An Oxton always returns from their Adventures.” The man mustered a smile. “After all, It’s how her raise our young ones.”

Lena smirked a bit. “I’m a woman who was out of time… I… god I still feel so lost yet, like I’m living in the moment.”

“You’re doing fine my girl.”

Lena held his hand for a while, before raising her gaze to meet his. “Uncle…. You knew before the experiment… why didn’t you tell us?”

Tony’s gaze meet his niece’s. “To be frank, I didn’t want any of you to worry, especially you before your big flight. I knew that if I told you my diagnosis, you’d back out of the Slipstream and throw away a once in a lifetime opportunity. I realize now that things didn’t go as we had been lead to believe, but still. It was something I even needed time to decide on how to approach.”

“But…. You have three kinds of Cancer….”

“They found the Colon cancer first, it was in its later stages. So we started treatment, but along the way two more kinds developed. We’re still not sure if they developed naturally or if it was because the cancer spread. Now it’s in my lungs and prostate. At this point, I’d rather just fold my hand and be done with.” Tony sighed. “I’ve fought for a year, and I accept my fate whatever it may be.”

“And the Chemo isn’t helping?” Lena asked, unsure of how to react to the information.

“It can only do so much, especially in a situation like this. So, rather than die in a cold hospital, I thought it best to die in the comfort of my own home, surrounded by my loved ones near a place I’ve enjoyed so much.”

“I can understand that sentiment and I fully respect it.” Lena nodded. “I’m glad I could get here in time.”

“What about your career?”

“Up in the air… pardon the pun.”

The room erupted in laughter. It felt almost normal again, having the same energy as many years ago. But in a situation like that, humor was greatly appreciated and even welcomed. Once the calmed down Tony held her hand again and watched her. “Listen Lena, no matter what you do in life, know that I’m proud of you. Follow your heart and do whatever makes you happy. You’re a beautiful and smart young woman. Don’t let anyone tell you what you can or can’t do.”

“Of course Uncle Tony.” Lena nodded, placing her hand on top of his. “Thank you.”

“I don’t mean to cut in here.” Oliver interjected from the doorway. “But this young gentleman offered to take our picture, while we had the chance. “

“I’m not that young.” Liao sighed.

“You’re younger than us. Now everyone gather around and let’s make a good picture yeah?”

___________________________________________

Being back home had helped Lena fall asleep. Something about being back in her old bed, cuddled against the charger and accelerator also had helped. Being back home had allowed her to speak with her uncle, allowing the two to catch up. Their session had been interrupted by tea and a message from both Winston and Angela who ware both concerned and –more so in Angela’s case-   furious at her sudden disappearance to England. They had however relented once they had heard the news, and even apologized.

By noon time, word had spread thought Overwatch and she had gotten numerous condolences and well wishes from many agents, including a personal message from Petras himself (“ Not surprised, seeing as though Dingle-nuts did have a hand in your accident.” William had grumbled, making Tony groan out “Da, stop” in embarrassment.)

However it was during one of their breaks that Lena had taken to scrolling through her phone, checking out social media when she had seen it. A post by Paige. Lena felt excited, having been unable to contact her fiancé since she had returned from the void. Now she knew why.

_“Getting ready to meet my girl at Freia’s tavern tonight. Going to surprise her. She deserves something special.”_

It wasn’t often when Paige would surprise Lena with something, usually that was Lena’s job. But maybe Paige had been planning this for a while and had finally lined things up. Lena grabbed her things and tore down the stairs, startling the men sitting in the Den.

“Whoa! Where are you off to in such a hurry?” Liao asked wrapped in his Blackwatch Hoodie.

“Paige has something planned for tonight and wants to be special. I have to see her… I… if that’s ok…..”

“Go for it.” William waved his hand. “It’s been ages. Sweep her off her feet.”

“Leave your bike at home, that storm may hit this evening and I don’t want to see you get stranded or worse.” Oliver advised.

“Hang on, you have a bike? Like a motorbike?” Liao’s head shot up. “Listen before we have to return to Zurich, you have to let me take it for a ride, please!”

“I’ll see you later!” Lena waved escaping while she could. She hated that she couldn’t take her bike, but her Uncle was right. It would be safer to take the tube. The whole ride had her giddy, but her mood was slightly dampened by children whispering and pointing at her, only for the munchkins to be reprimanded by their mothers.

Not that she minded too much, she realized that her new condition was virtually unheard of, but did the mothers have to act so roughly towards the children? Maybe she was getting old and cynical she reasoned, curling around herself, only paying attention to the sign overhead.

Getting off at her stop, she hurried up the tunnel rushing to meet her girlfriend at Freia’s. She gave pause for a moment as she near her destination. How should she approach this? Running excitedly towards her fiancé, or walking calmly as not to make a scene? The calmer of the two would probably be better. Paige was often telling her to calm down, getting embarrassed even at the hint of excitement.

Slow and easy then.

Turning the corner, she calmly approached. On the outside, she wanted to appear as though she was meeting up with someone she met frequently. The quieter she appeared, the easier it would be to gauge Paige’s mood and act accordingly.

Why was she watching how she behaved and allowing Paige to tell her how to act?

The sudden thought occurred to Lena, almost making her pause again, but she shoved the thought out of her mind as she spotted Paige. Trying to calm her heart she prepared to wave or to call out once she got close enough. But before she could do anything Paige reached out to a woman approaching in the opposite direction. “Lizzy! How are you?”

_Hold now!_

Lena stopped, watching the two embrace. A cold feeling ran over her as she watched the two kiss, before her mind snapped back into hyper awareness. “Paige?”

The other two women spun around, looking her up and down. Lena looked over the two women. Paige’s black hair and hazel- silver eyes stared back at her, her snobby face and small eyes stood out against her pail skin, while the other girl –Elizabeth maybe?- long brown hair was tied back into a bun, her expensive looking coat covering what she was wearing. “Lena?”

“Your ex? What’s she doing here?”

“Ex?” Lena was taken aback. “The fuck is going on?”

“Why are you here?” Paige shot back. “I was told you were lost to time and space.”

“I was but they figured a way to bring me back. I came back last night. Captain Liao said he called you and told you, and he tried to call you again last night but you didn’t answer.” Lena explained. “Wait, no why am I explaining this…? You broke up with me in the year I was missing, after you knew I was appearing randomly and didn’t even call or send one bloody text telling me it’s over?”

“Actually, we’ve been together for about a year before you went missing.” Lizzy shrugged hugging Paige’s arm.

“Wait what!? You’ve been cheating on me!?” Lena cracked as realization hit her. “This whole time!? You even accepted my proposal while you dated her behind my back!?”

“Listen Lena,” Paige began. “While you were being a pilot, I had certain concerns that I knew you’d never listen to, and really, you’re a bit… much at times, but I wanted to be with you at the same time… I met with Lizzy and we agreed that even though she was my side girl, I’d spend time with you full time, but when you were away, I’d be with her, and we’d seek… er… comfort... Besides, being proposed or married would have looked better if you were in an accident and perished-”

“That’s god damned sick as twisted!” Lena cried torn between rage and tears. “I loved you, I was romantic, I did my best to provide and care for you, and I was loyal and honest the whole time. I wanted what was best for the both of us! I even tried to change myself into something more agreeable with what you wanted, but that wasn’t good enough?”

“Now I see what you mean about her being a bit much.”

“The fuck you on about!?” Lena roared, resisting the urge to take a step forward.

“Look Lena, you’re hyper almost all the time, you can’t stay still. Now this ADD thing-”

“ADHD.” Lena snapped.

“Whatever…. It’s tiring Lena. Do you know what it’s like to be with you when your hyperactivity kicks in? It’s emotionally draining, you can’t wait for it to end. When you leave or go to sleep, a sigh of relief washes over us. It’s like two parents who have just gotten their child to go to bed.  Your energy is just too much.” Paige shrugged, urging Lizzy towards the tavern door. “Listen I don’t know how or why you’re here but-“

“I saw your post online! I thought you were talking about me! I thought you meant you had something planned for us tonight! I didn’t know anything about this tart!”

“Oi!”

“Look,” Paige pulled her glove off and tugged off a ring, a ring Lena recognized as the one that she had proposed with. “You can have this back. This is just like that quote about loving two people at once right? You always choose the second, because if you really loved the first, you wouldn’t have fallen for the second.”

Before Lena could respond the ring was shoved into her hand and Paige slipped into the tavern with Lizzy. Lena felt as though the world had stopped. That was it? No good bye, no sorry, no remorse? Just a “you weren’t good enough” and a token of what once their love?

She had no idea where she was going or where she was by the time she stopped walking. The air was bitter, her breath raising in the air as she leaned over the bridge, looking into the inky depths of the canal below. Looking up, she recognized the place. This was Black Friar’s Bridge. It was near to where she had once lived. Another place steeped in shadow and misery.

What was the point of saying yes if she had had a side bitch? Was it to get what I owned if I had died? Would it all have come out eventually anyway? How long had she really known Lizzy for? She shuddered, remembering the Drill instructors and their near constant “motivator” about someone else fucking their loved one. In a morbid way, she wondered how accurate they had been.

_Fuck…. Fuck it all._

_Now what?_

Her career was up in the air after the accident, her uncle was dying, and now her girlfriend had not only cheated on her but had dumped her. She supposed she’d find out that she had been discharged from the Air Force next.

She had to let go.

Gripping the ring tight in her hand, she took a few steps back and held back her arm. With a slight jump and a step, she pitched the ring over the railing of the bridge. Unfortunately she didn’t get to hear the satisfying sound as it hit the water.

Which was just as well, as that was when the storm decided to start.

______________________________________________________________

Tony Oxton passed away that night.

It had been during the dead of night, at the height of the storm, when he had passed. The others had been roused from their sleep by Oliver but by the time they had reached his room, he was gone. He looked peaceful on his bed, as if he was sleeping, but a heavy feeling hung in the air of the room, making Lena feel unease. For some reason she felt a general feeling of unease as she crept into the room, just past the doorway.

The corner arrived the next morning as they started the grieving process. Radio silence for the first three days brought an influx of message from Overwatch, prompting Lena to CC everyone in one e-mail, telling them the news. She didn’t know how to feel for the first few days, eventually succumbing to her tears the night before the funeral.

Luckily, when she had slipped downstairs for a drink, she found Oliver, Liao and William sitting at the table drinking whisky. Wordlessly she joined them pouring a glass for herself. There was silence before Oliver spoke.

“When you were gone, it felt like… you were coming back. As days passed and turned into months, we realized that wouldn’t happen.” Oliver muttered, looking to Lena. “It felt like you were dead, but, we were unsatisfied. We didn’t have a funeral, it didn’t feel right, especially since we had nothing to bury. Tony had hope. He knew somehow you’d return, said something about not wanting to declare you as dead, only to have headaches when you returned. We were skeptical, but we trusted him.”

“But now, it feels surreal having you back. Like we had just gotten over your disappearance and now… here you are.” William nodded. “And with Tony, it’s like… We’re going to expect him to come through the door one day like you did….”

“Except we know he won’t.” Lena finished.

“He wrote you this earlier.” Oliver handed a letter to Lena. “You don’t have to read it here but it’s yours.”

Lena nodded and opened it anyway, wanting to see his last words on paper. She felt her shoulders sink as she read, tears coming to her eyes but refusing to fall as the men talked quietly around her. She felt miserable yet touched at the same time. It was… liberating.

_Lena,_

_There are many things we wish to say before someone passes, a million conversations, secretes and admissions we want to make, but don’t realize what we need to say them until it’s too late. I’ve never told you this and I feel guilty that I now lack the strength to tell you in person. However, I hope this letter will help to convey some of what I wish to tell you in my final moments._

_Many years ago, after I had been in the Air Force for a few years, I met a woman named Susan. She could have been your aunt, had it not been for something we discovered towards the end of our marriage. We had discovered that I was sterile, and would never be able to have children._

_Susan had wanted that so very much, so when I told her, it destroyed her. Eventually she left me and I was left here alone, wondering what I had done wrong. I knew it wasn’t my fault, yet it left me with so many questions. I didn’t feel strong enough to fine another woman, I couldn’t find the strength to adopt a child of my own, and I felt horrible._

_Many years later, you were born. I was overjoyed and I loved you immediately. Your parents had wanted a son, but had accepted that you were what God had given them. I could tell as you grew that you were different, you followed the Oxton love for the air, you were kind, too kind for your father’s ways. I knew you’d do well in life._

_When you told me you were a lesbian, it didn’t matter to me. You were my niece and who you liked didn’t solely define who you were. I had grown up in a time where ignorance was the norm, difference was feared, where people fought for equality while denying others the same rights. It’s less commonplace today but it still happens. I was shocked when your father cast out his own brother for being gay, but when he cast you out, it was too much._

_I took you in, because you were family, and we all knew you didn’t deserve what had happened that night. Several days after, your father and I had had a row at the school. Your father relented when our students and other Military personal stepped in to see what the fuss was about. Your father disowned you that day, and I did some important work to ensure that this wouldn’t be forgotten. I ensured that they wouldn’t be able to do this again._

_Even though I was your uncle, I treated you as my own, daughter, the daughter I’d never get to have. You deserved that much, and you helped me feel like I was doing the right thing. I finally felt what it was like to be a father, and I knew you’d make a wonderful pilot. You had more guts than Ollie, da or myself combined. I felt that I succeeded as a father. Without your knowing, I legally adopted you as my daughter. You seemed to see me as a father already and it was like you knew, so I apologize if you would have rather me tell you earlier than now._

_Seeing you back has given me hope. Dark times are ahead yes, but they too will pass. I understand that you now mourn the loss of what could have been a marriage and now you must face the death of what was a parent. You have a lot going on right now and I know this. I feel as though we failed to make things easy. Life is a real bitch sometimes, you know that better than anyone._

_Even though Paige cheated on you and cast you aside, don’t make the same mistake I did. Remember to look for love, you will find it. Hell you may even find it sooner than you think. The world knows about the Slipstream. It was leaked after month of inaction from the UN. We just didn’t release that you were back yet._

_You will find someone who’s calm enough to keep you from bouncing from excitement, yet I’m willing to bet that she will match your ferocity, and will be more than able to keep up with you when you hit the ground running. She will be patient, loyal and caring. And if you ever decide to adopt –if you even want children, I’m not sure- I know that you’d make a lovely mother, or motherly figure._

_I know you’re not a woman of faith, -nor am I- but I won’t try to pretend that I don’t feel as if something isn’t waiting for me. I’ve always felt in my heart of hearts that when an Oxton dies, we go on another adventure, one where we never return to the mortal realm. I’ve always felt as if, I’d join our family in the sky, flying to our next destination, meeting and joining the ranks of other pilots. I’ll say hi to Amelia Earhart for you. Please be careful and don’t come to join our ranks before it’s your time alright?_

_Your loving uncle and father_

_Tony L. Oxton._

 

“But things went well right?” Angela asked, watching over Lena’s shoulder as patrons piled in and out of the pub.

“Yeah… Found out I have a nephew now… so I sent him a fox onesie and a fox plush… I’m not sure if Cinny will accept it or not.” Lena’s finger traced the rim of her glass as she watched the holovid screen. “Mum and dad were there with Tanya, they weren’t pleased…. Actually looked rather pissed at me. Cap actually had to have a few words with them. I think one phrase contained the words “fuck” and “off”?”

Angela sighed. “Liao never was one to sugarcoat things. He was also known for being a sarcastic asshole and hating people who treated other cruelly.”

“Funny, I heard that he also liked to take younger people under his wing… a lot.” Lena huffed. “Anyway, how come no one told me that he cleans up well or looks good in dress blues?”

“Please tell me he tied his hair back.” Angela smiled as Lena nodded. “It doesn’t look right when he’s wearing formal dress blues and hair hair is tied back, but damn if it doesn’t make him look handsome.”

“Mm…” Lena nodded as a rather large group walked in. “Oh got the results back from the test.”

“And?”

“Let’s just say Paige is lucky I didn’t get anything.” Lena shrugged taking a sip of her pint. “What a cunt.”

“Well, we could always be lonely bachelorettes together.”

“Aww thanks Angie but I’ll pass. Besides, I thought you were head over heels with Genji and Fareeha.”

“You’ve been talking to Liao too much.” Angela huffed. “Firstly Genji has a wife and child, secondly I prefer Fareeha much more…. She’s been showing me some of her…. Progress in the fitness program…”

“I’ll cut you off there Angie, we all know how much you like a good work of art.” Lena smiled, rolling her head and looking towards the pool tables where Liao was laughing into his drink as he watched.

“Aren’t you on Medication already?” Angela’s face lit up with realization. “Should you really be drinking while taking them?”

“Doc said to wait till Monday. Start when the Week’s fresh to start the habit.” Lena admitted. “Any way’s I’d better let you go. And don’t worry, we took the tube here and we’re calling a cab home tonight.”

“Smart girl. Well, have fun.”

“Cheers.” Lena nodded hanging up. Looking around, she took in the scene. The large group had settled down in a corner and were laughing loudly. She distinctly made out Samantha’s dark brown hair her fair complexion, sitting at the table with the group. Across from her at the edge of the booth, was a gorgeous woman who made her stop dead.

This woman had a luscious mane of red hair, her eyes looked a dark green from where Lena sat. Her freckles peppered her face, a few lone freckles continuing down her throat. It made Lena wonder where else the freckles continued to.

_Oh for the love of god Lena! You’re so bloody gay! Stop it!_

Deciding to watch the game on the screen, she politely ignored the group until Samantha got up to get the table a round of drinks, waving to Lena before returning. The table occasionally caused her to look over a few times. At least once, she was caught looking up at the red head, but she adverted her gaze immediately. Moments later there was a playful argument at the table As Lena refilled her glass. Looking back up at the pool tables, she noted the absence of a certain Singaporean.

Oh god…. Where was he, and what was he up to?

Accepting the refill she almost didn’t notice the redhead sitting down next to her. “You look cuter in person.”

Lena jumped. “What, sorry?”

The red Head giggled “I was told a lot about you but she never told me you had a cute cockney accent. Sorry my name’s Emily. Samantha told me she had told you a little bit about me.”

Emily? Samantha?

Then it clicked.

“Blimey I haven’t thought about that in ages. You’re the bird from Ireland who grew up with her cousins.” Lena blurted out, catching herself a moment too late. “Oh shit, I didn’t mean to-“

“You’re so cute you know that?” Emily smiled sipping on her beer. “You must be Lena Oxton then.”

Lena heard a snort, before her phone buzzed. Glancing at the screen she groaned inwardly.

_L.Liao (7:43 PM) : Go on, turn on that so called Oxton charm. Get the girl._

_[404] Tracer Not Found (7:43 PM) : Fuck off Liao_

_Liao (7:44 PM) : R00D_

“Yeah that’s me.” Lena shrugged putting her phone down. “Sorry, CO messaged me. He’s a bit of a prat.”

_Liao (7:44 PM) : I can hear you, you realize that right?_

“Where are you, you son of a bitch? Stop meddling in my affairs.” Lena grumbled, looking around.

“Samantha’s told me loads about you.” Emily continued, causing Lena to look up into her eyes. They were a lovely emerald gold, the gold only visible when one looked close. “Told me about how you played Rugby back in the day, you are an ace pilot and pilot in the RAF. I think you’re very interesting and spontaneous…. For instance your 18th birthday. Kissing Sammy was a bold mood.”

“I was drunk.” Lena wailed dramatically, picking up her glass for a sip. “Never going to hear the end of that I swear. Fuck me.”

“Gladly. Your place or mine this evening gorgeous?” Emily grinned, watching as Lena spit out what she had drank and turned red. The accent was working wonders on Lena. As she looked up.

“Ah so it’s true. I’ve only heard about the Legendary Oxton charm but I’ve never seen it in action.”

Both women turned to the left, seeing the Singaporean sitting at the bar, grinning widely. “Have you been sitting there the whole time? Since I last seen you I mean.”

“Basically yeah.” Liao smirked. “You should know that I can hide in plain sight Tracer.”

“Yeah you and Genji both. Don’t you have anything better to do than watch me tonight?”

“Not really no.” Liao shrugged, his grin growing wider. “Angela would want details. Ana might be interested too.”

“Is this the excuse you’re using to pick up flirting tips? If so we all know it’s not going to work.” Lena shrugged sipping her pint. Liao chuckled and dipping his head towards her.

“Ok, you win Oxton, you got me.” Liao stood up. “I’ll back off. Enjoy your evening ladies.”

The two watched him walk away, back towards the pool table. “I mean I get how he’s lonely and all and he doesn’t want me to follow down the same path but, damn… he’s like the older brother I never had.”

“Who was he?” Emily asked. “I’m not into men myself, but he’s rather dashing if I say so myself.”

“That’s my CO, Captian Liao. Nice guy, just been lonely since he had a fight with his fiancé and she left him.” Lena looked up at Emily. “I can’t really share the details as to why.”

“Why not?”

“Political BS and something about needing some kind of Overwatch level of clearance? Not sure what happened exactly, everyone tells me it’s not important. All I know was his fiancé went to Antarctica as part of some kind of scientific group shortly after the fight.” Lena stared after him. “Damn, I mean… Just found out why my Uncle didn’t have a wife, why Liao keeps to himself and now look at me. I spend about a year lost, floating in the void. Come back and find out my ex was cheating before the accident, only for her to dump me a few nights ago and tell me she called it off while I was a mere temporal ghost.”

Lena took a sip of her drink, noticing that Emily was watching her with interest. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to ramble and get onto a sob story there it’s just…  I haven’t had the best luck with dating since I came out and got kicked out of my home by my parents. It feels pointless to me to allow myself to get hurt again, but at the same time, I want a relationship, I want to feel love and to love someone… I don’t want to die alone.”

“I can perfectly understand that. It sounds like you have your own burden to bear, but you’re willing to face it and do your best.” Emily put her arm around Lena’s shoulder and squeezed. “I find you absolutely wonderful you know. The offer I made earlier is still open too by the by. I’d love to get to know you better regardless. Sammy talks highly of you.”

Lena hesitated. Should she? She usually wasn’t the one to rebound from a relationship so quickly. _But then again_ , she mused… _Paige did call it off after I went missing, so I guess it would count as waiting a while._

_Besides, what was it that Paige had said? If you love two people go for the second on, because if you truly loved them, you would have fallen for the second person? Shitty way of looking at things when you think about it. Who the fuck would even use that when they break up with someone? Fuckin hell._

_Fuck it. If Paige can be shitty and use that excuse then so can I. If she wants to throw away my feelings like that and move on, then I should too. She started it after all._

“Could I get you a refill then?” Lena offered. “Maybe we could start talking and see where the evening takes us tonight. Maybe it will be to someone’s house, who knows?”

“Is this the Oxton charm your CO was talking about? If it is, I’d love to see more.”

“Aww sweet, there’s plenty of me to see. Depends on how much you want to see.”

“Ohh I liked you from the start… Keep talking Ms. Oxton, let’s see how far that charm of yours gets you.”

_____________________________________________

Apparently, it had gotten them back to Emily’s apartment that night. Sometimes, flattery and playing your cards right gets you everywhere. However when alcohol is involved, it comes with some consequences. The first being a mild panic when Lena realized she wasn’t in her room the next morning, followed by her grabbing her watch to not only check the time, but to check the charge on her accelerator. She had a little more than half left, so it wasn’t a big deal.

Her movement however had disturbed Emily who groaned in protest as she rolled over and pulled Lena close. “Morning sweet….”

“Hey luv. How’s your head? Need me to grab you an aspirin?”

“Mmm.” Emily shook her head. “No, my head just feels hazy…. Have a slight headache but nothing too bad. How could anyone dump you if you’re so sweet?”

“Dunno.” Lena shrugged, rolling back over to face the redhead.

“Um…. Did we do anything last night….? I don’t remember much after we walked home together. It’s a bit hazy.” Emily admitted, noticing their various states of undress. She herself was wearing only a shirt and her underwear while Lena was left sitting in just her boy shorts.

“Nah, I stopped us before we went that far. You were kinda drunk and I knew it wouldn’t be right to just let it happen. I convinced you to stop, but you had the condition that I sleep next to you.” Lena admitted. I had been nice however, to sleep next to someone, to feel when cuddle into her. Paige had rarely done that often Leaving Lena as the big spoon.

“God you’re a romantic. And you’re respectable.” Emily giggled. “Where have you been my entire life?”

Lena chuckled in return as Emily began to lean into her to cuddle. The cuddling slowly turned to chaste kisses, followed slowly by a gradual exploration of each other’s bodies, with just their hands. Lena was pleased to note that Emily’s freckles continued part way down her chest, where the deep scoops of her shirts ended, her shoulders dusted with the tiny brown dots. Her arms had more freckles though they were a bit more faint having faded from the lack of sun in the colder months.

“God you’re beautiful.” Lena muttered, unaware of herself saying it aloud. Emily giggled and leaned in, her breath ghosting over Lena’s ear, misting up the old steel piercings in her upper ear.

“You’re a damn fine looking woman yourself Lena.” Emily giggled deeply, the tone of the room turning more heated as their lips met again for another kiss. “Do you have to be anywhere today?”

“No, I can always call the others later. What about you?”

“I have a few days off from the hospital… unless things get bad and they call me in.” Emily sighed. “We just finished our final exam a few days ago. We were celebrating our graduation last night.”

“Sorry I ruined it.” Lena muttered sheepishly.

“No no luv. If anything you made it better. Sammy’s been trying to hook me up for months, and I think she might have succeeded last night. I mean… If you were up for it.”

“I’m more than up for it.” Lena smiled kissing her lips again, feeling a primal need within her emerging. She moaned loudly, the primal part of her mind telling her to make love to Emily. She paused, looking up at the woman who had now climbed on top of her. “Um… Em… you up for… uh this..?”

“You mean sex?” Emily’s eyes seemed to gleam. “I’m up for it now yeah. I mean we both understand and know each other’s boundaries right?”

_Dear._

_God._

_YES!_

“Any preference?”

“Not really. Don’t worry about being rough, I grew up with my male cousins who didn’t know the term ‘play nice’. If anything, I’d be fine with you being a bit rough.”

“Oh? Any other kinks I should be aware of?” Lena grinned, rather enjoying where this was going.

“One step at a time sweet. Let’s see how far it goes before we start indulging in each other’s kinks.”

“Man alive, I love you already!” Lena grinned leaning up so she could help the Irishwoman roll onto her back.

“Save that line for later when I make you tremble.” Emily’s voice sank low, into an almost commanding or dominant tone. Lena shivered. With her accent, it made it so much better.

“Keep that up Em and it won’t be so hard.” Lena’s hands slid under Emily’s shirt, using her thumbs to help ease the hem of her shirt upwards while the reds of her hands slid up the woman’s sides, their lips locked as Lena took the reins. They continued to make out, Lena unable to hold back from rolling her hips a bit as they continued. Each roll of her hips cause a deep moan from Emily. Breaking apart for a moment, Emily sat up a bit to help the brit take her shirt off. Lena reveled in the fact that Emily was every inch as beautiful in body, as she was with her mind.

 _Now you’re what I’ve been waiting for, for years._ Lena cheered internally, feeling heat rise to her face as Emily slipped her panties off with minimal movement. “Like what you see love?”

“Love it.” Lena muttered breathlessly.

Emily giggled. “Your turn sweet. I want to see more.”

_Fuck me running~_

Lena let out a quiet squeak as Emily’s hand slipped under the waist band in a similar fashion of that of Lena a moment ago with her shirt. Her hands momentarily paused over her ass, palms cupping and giving it a light squeeze. Leena moaned and arched a bit. Oh that felt good.

“Nice tits and a nice arse? You really are business in the front and party in the back, aren’t you?” Emily giggled, helping the Brit to –somewhat gracefully- slip the shorts off.

“You’re one to talk. You have amazing tits, and those leggings of yours last night don’t do your ass any justice sweet.” Lena mumbled, palming at the sheets.

“Mmm… you’re so responsive.”

“I can be more responsive if you play it right.” Lena giggled as her phone vibrated.

_L.Liao (8:05 AM) : Hey Lena where are you? I might have lost track of you two after you left the pub last night._

_L.Liao (8:05 AM) : I told Angela and Ana you were with a girl last night and they’re kind of asking me how it went last night._

_L.Liao (8:06 AM) : I value my life here. Call me. If you don’t I’ll call you in two minutes._

“Leave it, it’s probably not important.” Lena insisted, nipping and sucking at her neck. “Want me to lead first?”

“Please….” Emily said breathlessly, pulling Lena in for another kiss. They were barely half way through it when Lena’s phone rang. Lena groaned.

“Liao…. Why?”

“Is that Pendulum’s Watercolour.” Emily asked turning her head as Lena picked up the phone. “Nice choice.”

“We both share a good taste in Music.” Lena shrugged, picking up the phone. “Can this wait? I’m kind of in the middle of something.”

 _“Where are you?”_ Came Liao’s voice. _“I saw you two leave the pub last night and I got lost at some point trying to follow you.”_

“I’m still at Emily’s place.” Lena threw her hand up at Emily as if to say ‘for fuck sake!’. Emily grinned _hatching a plan._

_“Look I’m getting my phone bombarded from Angela and Ana right now. They want to know how you made out and they’re asking me why you haven’t responded to their texts yet.”_

“Like I said, I’m busy- oh my god…” Lena gasped as Emily’s hands began to roam her body, one and dragging Lena’s down to cup her breast.

 _“Are you ok?”_ Liao’s voice sounded rather worried. _“Where are you?”_

“For god sake man leave us be! I’m busy.” Lena begged gasping as Emily kissed her neck. “Oh my god….”

_“Lena?”_

“Give me the phone.” Emily grumbled, grabbing the phone and putting Lena’s now free hand on her other breast. “Hey, Lee or whatever your name is? Yeah Lena’s got her hands full right now.”

“In more ways than one might I add?” Lena snorted, making Emily laugh.

“Oh my god Lena that was bad.” Emily laughed. “Listen, we’d rather not be disturbed night now. We want to have our fun.”

 _“Oh my god!”_ one could hear the sound of Liao slapping his forehead. _“I’m so sorry. I’ll tell the others to call you later.  Look if anyone asks, I walked you two home last night ok?”_

“Sure thing Captain.” Lena laughed, taking her hands off of Emily’s breasts to hold herself up. She heard the call disconnect. “Man alive I’m so sorry.”

“What’s sex without an awkward moment or something hilarious?”

“This will not be fun to explain to Captain Amari later. Shall we continue?”

“Please.” Emily nodded. Lena leaned in and began to kiss Emily’s lips again, slowly moving down to her neck, switching between kissing and licking periodically. She was just getting to light nips when the phone bussed again drawing a groan from both women

 **_Amari_ ** _had added **[404] Tracer Not Found** to the conversation_

 **_Amari_ ** _had added **L. Liao** to the conversation_

_Amari (8:15 AM) : Lena, we want you to call us now_

_L.Liao (8:15 AM) :What the fuck is this?_

_Liao (8:15 AM) :NO MAMA BEAR DON’T! Trust me you DON’T want that!!_

_Ziegler (8:16 AM) :what’s going on? I thought you were supposed to be with her._

_Liao (8:16 AM) : if you heard what I just heard, you’d understand. Leave them alone!_

_Amari (8:17 AM) : them? Lena send us a picture just so we know you’re alright._

_Liao (8:17 AM) : ABORT MISSION MAMA BEAR! ABORT! ABORT!_

Emily and Lena looked at each other and nodded, positioning themselves so only their shoulders up were visible, choosing their own salute for the Camera.

 **_[404] Tracer Not Found_ ** _Has sent IMG 406.jpg_

_A Amari (8:19 am) : Oh dear god!_

_Liao (8:19 am) : I fucking warned you!_ _But nooo…. Don’t listen to Liao whatever you do!_

_Ziegler (8:20 am) : I apologize Lena. I think we should leave them alone._

**_Liao_ ** _Has sent you_dont_say.jpg_

_Amari (8: 21 am): Lena if you can call us later that’d would be great. Sorry for interrupting._

“I’m so sorry Emily.” Lena guffawed into her neck.

“It’s alright Lena. Come on, turn the phone off and lets have no more interruptions.”

“Couldn’t agree more.” Lena breathed, switching her Phone off, leaning in to continue her assault on Emily’s neck. However she took a different approach. Instead of the typical hungry, and rough movements, Lena’s were deliberately slow, gentle and passionate. Emily was her sole focus now, the center of her attention. Lena let out delicate yet soothing sounds, her tone encouraging Emily to respond in kind.

To Lena, sex was more than pleasure. It was a way to relieve tension and stress sure, but it was also a way to strengthen a bond. To her, sometimes listening to someone meant to watch them move, to watch their body language. Everyone was different sue, but Lena always started with the neck first, to see how her partners would respond, before, her fingers would gently apply pressure to her partner’s wrists, almost massaging them before reaching down to clasp them, interlocking their fingers as she moved her body further down.

Certain things would wait until later, right now the main focus was to ease Emily to her bliss. Emily began to sense this, allowing Lena to lead the way. She was curious, yet patient. She would let her explore, to ground herself in the moment. In that moment nothing existed but the other, as skin touched skin, brushing together in fleeting moments of contact. Just enough to feel, but not enough to completely satisfy their need nor want for contact.

It had been a rather long time since Lena had been in such an intimate situation, that she had nearly forgot what it was like, but as she continued, the more came back to her. Again, she returned to Emily’s collar bone, her neck her jaw. Eventually she returned to Emily’s lips, their fingers clasped together holding the other near, their deep exhales punctuating the silence.

Pulling back for air, Lena looked down from where she straddled Emily’s waist. The woman’s red hair fanned out around her head, it’s beautiful rich copper shining at the gradual fading rays that managed to penetrate the crack in the curtains, the break in the clouds coming and going as they drifted in the sky.

Her expression was soft and longing, her eyes taking in the scene of the smaller woman ontop, her eyes conveying a simple message, primal yet elegant and sophisticated. Lena felt herself smile gently, a smile crossing her face, her amber brown eyes half lidded as she acknowledged the message in kind, the look in her eyes replying and saying everything yet nothing at the same time.

_I want you, in every sense of the word._

_I want you too. You make me feel whole._

They were so enthralled with one another that their bodies moved for them. One leg hooked over a hip a knee pressed into the mattress to help steady the pilot. Lean up so it’s more comfortable for both. They barely payed attention to what was going on, following instinct and touch as one helped the other subconsciously. Once they felt they were in position, only then did the act begin.

The thing was, instead of aiming to feel the raw feeling, they worked towards feeling one another, learning the other’s body. How they moved, the gentle sounds, sighs and gasps. Their expressions and how the other observed their partner to make sure they were comfortable and enjoying the feeling.

There was a state of being, a place they wanted to reach together. As they moved, they both aimed for that one spot that would bring them together in a moment of pure bliss. A moment of singularity. For Lena, she wanted to bring Emily there so that she could be satisfied, so she could see how Lena felt. For Emily, it was about making Lena feel that bliss again, to show her how much she cared for the woman. They continued, chase kisses and sharp gasps echoing through the room until finally, Lena brought Emily to the edge. Not wanting to wait for Lena, Emily practically dragged Lena over the edge with her.

In that moment, their vision turned a hot white as the bliss washed over them in waves, making them feel as though they were swimming in a gentle ocean the waves gently washing over them. In that moment, only they and this bliss existed.

Lena wasn’t sure what she saw. Her eyes were open yes, but all she saw was that hot white at first. Slowly the white faded slightly, a light powder blue emitting from her own body, reminding her of how she looked when she was stuck in the void. A flicker of gold caught her attention. Looking up she saw Emily caught in her embrace, a warm gold glow radiating from her skin, making her seem as though she was glowing in shades of white and gold, almost mirroring Lena’s white and blue glow.

They leaned into each other, becoming one in that moment. They felt whole, together at last. Deep within their being, they felt connecting, as though they complimented one another. This was what they had been looking for.

Lena wasn’t aware of when she had rolled to the side so she would crush Emily, but when she regained her bearings, Emily was watching her with a blissful look on her face. Wordlessly, the agreed that it was well received, cuddling and seeking out the other’s embrace. With a hum of approval, Lena pressed her forehead to Emily’s in a sign of affection and acceptance.

 She was the one.

________________________________________________________

It was another week or two later before Lena had managed to gather her thoughts, deciding what she had to do. The Medication was driving her crazy, the lack of sleep and food wearing her down Every night she woke screaming, crying as she panicked. She had started staying over at Emily’s for a few days but had stopped, not wanting to inconvenience Emily. Emily didn’t mind however.

True to Lena’s prediction, she had been discharged from the Air Force, as concerns for her chronal disassociation mounting. She did however become a teacher at the flight school, allowing her to continue something she enjoyed doing, but something told her to look past that.

It was time she supposed.

She had explained her plan to Emily and had almost cried when Emily assured her she wasn’t like Paige. Unlike Paige, Emily understood the meaning of sacrifice to help others and understood the risks. Unlike Paige, she would support Lena and continue to love her no matter the distance. Waiting for a nicer day, Lena had managed to grab her bike and rode out to Kings Row to pick up Emily before they rode out to the Oxton residence on the edge of the city, heading for the school.

They were unsure of what would happen next, but they agreed that they would stick together.

Liao had been spending some time at the school, attempting to learn how to fly. Gabe had agreed that having Blackwatch members who had a pilot’s license would prove useful, so Liao had volunteered to start first. Lena had been a great help, so when she arrived with Emily, his face lit up.

“Oh hey, I was wondering when you’d swing by. I was hoping you could help me.”

“I may be the other way around Luv.” Lena shrugged. “I was going to ask you something.”

“She wanted me to be here as support.” Emily offered. “I wouldn’t have been able to say no otherwise.”

“What’s this about?” Liao asked, putting the manual down.

“Well after Tony died, I’ve been thinking about things.” Lena admitted, pacing a bit. “About the accident, about Overwatch… my career and everything. I realize now that the Slipstream wasn’t a complete failure. We’ve proven that it can be done. Maybe we had the wrong approach at first but I mean… with this accelerator I can do exactly what we wanted the Slipstream to do.”

“True, but how does this help anything?” Liao asked watching Emily.

“You and Reyes once said that I was fast, I was like a scout. With my condition, I could put it to good use.” Lena stopped pacing. “I agreed to the project so I could protect and serve not just my own country but the world. With the Slipstream I changed slightly, but not much.  Just because the Slipstream experiment didn’t go as expected and left my condition as an unexpected side effect doesn’t mean I can’t be useful right?”

“Wait.” Liao raised his hand. “You mean all that training you were doing… Are you trying to say that you’d join Overwatch proper?”

“Yes.” Lena nodded. “I want to become an Overwatch Agent. I want to use my newfound abilities to help others in any way I can.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my grandfather Joe W. Reid, who passed away from multiple cancers in early September 2008. I wish i told you half of what I'm coming forward with now. Thank you for believing in me and telling me to pursue my dreams, no matter what they are. 
> 
> Friendly reminder that some situations, raised points or comments are base don things i've been through in my life. Paige's comment about Lena's ADHD, was Almost word for word, what a now former (British) friend told me one night during a Skype call. The anxiety grounding technique Liao uses with Lena, is something i can never remember when I have a panic attack. 
> 
> the quote Paige references: 
> 
> “If you love two people at the same time, choose the second. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second.”― Johnny Depp  
> Please don't use that quote as an excuse for why you're cheating or breaking up with someone. it's low if you do use it in that context/ situation.
> 
> Oh FYI, because the emoji's were causing an issue, (AO3 cuts off anything after an emoji idk why) in the Line: 
> 
> L. Liao (8:19 am) : I fucking warned you! But nooo…. Don’t listen to Liao whatever you do!
> 
> There was cry laughing Emojis before "but noooo". just pretend the emojis are there.


End file.
